A Dragon Slayer's Love
by DarkAngel8605
Summary: Lucy is heart broken, and decides to go solo to become stronger. She wants someone to love her. What she doesn't know is someone does love her, and has been watching her from a far.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1

"Damn it Laxus, get out of my way!"

"No Blondie, you are not doing this alone."

"This mission was already approved by gramps yesterday. I'm not going to let what happened stop me, I will be fine. Now move or I will make you move."

Laxus chuckled, "You can try." Lucy growled and uncurled her whip from her hip. She snapped her whip at Laxus 's wrist, and pulled to try and get him off balance. He just smirked and grabbed the whip in his hand. Lucy braced herself, and smirked getting an idea. Laxus pulled the whip expecting Lucy to stumble, instead she ran at him and vaulted over his arm dropping down behind him. She pulled the whip from his wrist and ran out the guild.

Instead of running to her apartment, she went right to the train station. Once she purchased her ticket and bordered the train, she called Virgo to go to her apartment and pack her a weeks worth of clothes. She sighed and looked out the window, _why can't they all understand that I need this time away. Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I need a baby-sitter on a mission._ Suddenly Loke appeared on the seat next to Lucy.

"Princess, are you sure this is a good idea? I know you are hurting and just want time away. I and all your spirits worry for you. Just be careful please."

"Loke, I am fine. The last thing I want is everyone pitying me. I need to become stronger anyway. Doing solo missions will help, and I want you and Capricorn to train me."

Loke nodded, "Okay Princess, I will speak with Capricorn about what you want to do. Just know that you can call me if you need anything." Loke kissed her hand as he disappeared to the spirit world.

 **-Back at the guild-**

Everyone was stunned that Lucy was able to figure a way to get around Laxus. Laxus growled as he went to his grandfather's office to tell him about Lucy. He knocked and waited until he was told to enter.

"What can I do for you my boy?"

"Gramps, Lucy took off on the mission that you approved for her. She isn't emotionally stable to be taking a mission let a lone a solo one." Makarov's eyes widened.

"I forgot about approving that mission for her, since it was approved yesterday. I know she originally wanted Natsu to go with her." He said sadly. Everyone knew how Lucy felt about him.

"Well I tried to stop her, I sent Erza and Levy to her apartment to try and stop her. I figured those two could get through to her." Makarov nodded in agreement. Makarov was deep in thought, trying to figure out what to do to help his favorite brat, not that he would let anyone know Lucy was his favorite. She brought so much light and joy to the guild. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, and told who was ever there to enter.

"Erza, Laxus told me what happened. Were you able to stop Lucy?"

"No master, she wasn't there. I wanted to come report to you that after leaving her apartment we decided to go to the train station. She wasn't there either, but the person at the ticket both said someone with a pink guild stamp on their hand bought a ticket."

Laxus growled, "Gramps we need to send someone after her! She is jumping into this and not thinking. This mission may be too dangerous for her by herself, if she was asking Natsu to come."

Makarov thought about it for a minute, "We will give Lucy two days before we send someone after her. We need to believe that she will be able to complete this on her own. She has grown in strength over the last year."

Laxus didn't like the idea at all of Lucy being out there by herself right now. He knew his gramps was right about how much she has grown in strength. She has ten of the Zodiac keys, which from what Freed has said, no other celestial mage has had that many before.

"Laxus I will send you and the Thunder Legion after her in two days. I will call the mayor who has requested the help and let him know we have a mage on the way and have him tell Lucy to call us in two days to check in. " Everyone left Makarov's office and went to their tables. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen looked up at Laxus when he sat down.

"What did gramps say boss man?" Bix asked.

"If we don't hear from Lucy in two days, he is sending us after her. He said he would have the mayor tell Lucy to contact us in two days so we know she is okay." They nodded. Laxus put on sound pods and closed his eyes.

 **-With Lucy-**

She arrived at the mayor's house to get more information about the mages that were attacking Balsam Village. The mayor explained that it was a group of dark mages that had wanted to build a guild by the town, and he turned them away. He explained that they mostly attacked at night, and so far hadn't hurt anyone just broke into shops and stole items. She told him that she would check into a hotel, and then go out at night to see if she could find the mages. The mayor stopped her before she left and let her know that her guild master wants her to contact him in two days. She nodded as walked out of the mayor's house.

Lucy got checked into a hotel room, and decided to order room service and then take a bath. After she ate she soaked in the bath thinking about how Natsu was suppose to be with her on the mission for a couple reasons; one being he loved the fighting missions and two, she wanted to tell him how she felt about him. _It doesn't matter now though, I can't tell him how I feel. He found his mate. I am happy for him, but it hurts to be around him right now._

She sighed and got out of the tub, and after getting dressed she decided to take a small nap before she had to go out looking for the mages. _Will I ever find someone to love me?_ Was her last thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2

Lucy woke up from her nap, noticing the sun was starting to set. She decided to get dressed and go get something to eat. She put on a pair of tight black jeans, with a blue crop top, and a jean jacket. She braided her hair to keep it out of the way.

She found a small café to eat a light dinner at. Once done she started to walk to the area the mayor said the dark mages had been attacking the most. Once she got to the area, she decided to find a place to hide and watch. She climbed a ladder on the side of a building to sit on the roof to watch for the mages.

An hour went by before she heard the sound of a window shattering. She moved to the end of the roof to look down, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. The mages were walking towards the building she was on, she took out her whip and wrapped the end around the hanging sign on the building. As soon as they were passed the sign, she swung down behind them. She quickly wrapped the whip around one of the mages and flung him against the wall. The other mage turned around and punched at Lucy. She dodged the punch, and Lucy kicked the mage. He grunted but wasn't taken down.

"You must be pretty stupid to take on dark mages by yourself girl." He sneered. Lucy just smirked, and used her whip to wrap around the mage's wrist. She pulled him towards her and kicked him again knocking the wind out of him. Once he dropped to his knees, kicked him in the head to knock him out. She brushed her hand over Virgo's key.

"Punishment Princess?"

"No Virgo, can you tie these two mages up, with magic canceling handcuffs. I don't want to take a chance."

"Of course Princess." Lucy nodded and started to walk in the direction that the mages had come from. _I know there has to be more than two. The mayor said there is around ten mages. So I only have eight more to find and take out._ She continued walking, listening for sounds of the other mages. She thought she heard someone talking, and hid against a wall in an alley. The voices slowly became louder. She listened trying to figure out how many people were heading her way. She counted at least four. She waited until they passed her, then quickly tripped the mage closest to her and brought her foot down on the mage's head knocking him unconscious. The other three mages turned around. They started to circle around Lucy. Lucy watched as they circled her, trying to decide the best way to take them down and not get injured.

The mage on her left lunged at her, she barely dodged the attacked and then kicked at the mage. _One more down, and two more to go._ Both mages rushed her at the same time. She tried to kick at the one in front of her, but he was quicker and grabbed her ankle squeezing it. She bit her lip to keep her from screaming at the pain in her hip. She tried to use her whip on the mage that had her ankle before she could hit him, the other mage rammed into Lucy making her go flying back and through a window. Shards of glass fell around Lucy, one cutting her on her thigh, and a piece was sticking out of her side. She gasped in pain as she tried to move. She brushed her finger over Loke's key.

"Princess! Let us run away together, and get marr- Princess, what happened?" Loke yelled.

"Lo-Loke, I'll be fine, I need help with getting these mages taken care of. I got two of them knocked out, but there should be two more close to here that need to be taken care of."

"Don't worry Princess, I will find them and deal with them." With that he stalked out of the store to find the two mages who hurt his Princess. He found them two stores down going through different items in the magic shop. Loke powered up his ring, and climbed through the window. Loke pushed up his glasses and said, "So you are the ones who hurt my Princess." He didn't give them time to react, he quickly shot his Regulus Impact, taking out both mages at once.

Virgo appeared next to him with handcuffs. Once the mages were handcuffed, they dragged them back to the shop were Lucy was. She had gotten off the floor and was now outside the shop. Lucy pulled the shard of glass from her side, gasping as she pressed her hand against it to try and stop the bleeding. _Shit that hurts!_

"Thank you Loke and Virgo. Virgo please gather the six mages and tie their legs together. Loke I want you to help me find the last four mages. The mayor had told me that there are ten of them."

"Princess, you are hurt and can't go after those mages! Allow me to find them and take care of them for you."

"No Loke, this is my mission, and you know I will not stand behind you while you fight. Besides the bleeding has almost stopped." Lucy started to walk down the road trying to figure out where the other mages would be.

Loke growled, "Virgo stay here with these mages, Princess and I will find the others and bring them back here. Please have some bandages ready for Lucy." Virgo bowed as Loke followed after her. They walked for ten minutes before they heard voices. They walked up to store to look through the window. Luckily the last of the mages they were looking for were there.

"Let me go in first and distract them, then you can come in and take out two while I get the other two." Lucy said. Loke wanted to argue, but the look on her face made him close his mouth without saying anything. He nodded as she began to climb through the window and ducked behind a shelf. She slowly moved until she was behind one of the mages. She kicked at the mage and brought her to the floor. She went to kick her and knock her out, but Lucy stopped when the pain laced through her ankle. She quickly grabbed the mage's head in her hands and smashed her head into the shelf, knocking her out.

Loke had snuck in, and quickly punched the closest mage in the head, dropping him to the floor. He then lunged at the mage that was closing in on Lucy. He started punching him and getting him to back away from her. He fought with the dark mage for a few minutes before using his mage to knock him out. He quickly turned around when he heard Lucy scream in pain.

The dark mage that Lucy was fighting had a knife and had sliced her face on the left side. Then knocked Lucy down and started to kick her over where she had been stabbed by the glass. The wound opened, and she was pretty sure she had a cracked rib or two. Loke growled, and lunged at the mage. He got the knife out of the mage's hand, and knocked his head into the shelf. The mage dropped to the floor as Loke kneeled in front of Lucy and slowly picked her up.

"Lucy call Virgo here to cuff this mages, I'm taking you back to your hotel room." Lucy nodded, and called Virgo.

"Virgo please handcuff these mages and take them to where the others are. I will call the rune knights and give them the location. Will you stay and answer the questions for me?"

"Of course, Princess. I will also let the knights know where you will be shall they need to speak with you." Lucy nodded as Loke started carrying her back to the hotel.

Loke sighed, "Princess why didn't you call me or one of your spirits to help you? I know you feel that you need to prove yourself and become stronger, but you _are_ strong. I don't like that you got hurt like this."

"Loke, I am fine. Just a few scratches. Just need to get them bandaged once we are back at the hotel." Loke shook his head, knowing she was hiding her pain from him.

Virgo appeared as soon as they reached the hotel room. "Princess, the mages have been taken away by the rune knights."

"Thank you Virgo. Could you help me wash up and bandage these cuts?"

"Of course Princess." Lucy and Virgo went into the bathroom, while Loke disappeared back to the spirit world saying he would check on her later. Virgo helped Lucy wash her hair and body. Once out of the shower Virgo checked the wound on Lucy's side.

"This needs to be stitched Princess. I can do that for you, and then wrap your waist to help with the broken ribs." Lucy nodded and laid down on the bed so Virgo could stitch the wound. Once the wound was cleaned and stitched, Virgo put gauze over it, before wrapping her ribs. Once finished Virgo disappeared to the spirit world. Lucy decided to watch some lacrimavision. She fell asleep watching the show.

In the morning she ate breakfast, and then walked to the mayor's house to report that she had completed the job. She collected the reward, and headed back to her hotel room. She had decided she would take a couple days and site see while she was here. She was sad about not being able to go to the spa due to her injuries.

She went into a magic shop, and bought a new key. _I can't wait to make a contract with you! I remember my mother telling me about you!_ Lucy had bought the key of the bear cub, Polaris. She clipped in on her key ring with her other keys. She then decided to buy a couple new outfits. Once she was done, she stopped and picked up dinner to take back to her hotel room. Before she ate, she decided to call the guild and let them know she was okay. She pushed a bit of magic into the lacrima and waited for gramps or Mira to answer. But neither answered, it was Laxus. She silently groaned.

"Shit Blondie what happened? This is why I didn't want you to go by yourself!" He yelled. She sighed and winced when she moved to try and get more comfortable.

"Laxus I'm fine, nothing that won't heal." Laxus glared at her.

"I'm going to have Wendy look at you wounds when you get back."

"Fine Laxus. I will be back tomorrow." Lucy then went to explain about the mission. Laxus was impressed and proud of her, not that he told her or let it show. Once the call was disconnected, she ate her dinner and then decided to get some sleep. She let out a sigh when she thought about going back to the guild. _I think I may go solo for awhile. I think that will be easier for me, even though the rest of the team will fight me on it. It's what I need to do.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites! I am going to try and update the story at least twice a week, maybe more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 3

Laxus sighed after disconnecting the call from Lucy, he knew she got hurt, but not how bad and that worried him. _I should of just followed her._ He has felt something for Lucy for awhile but kept his distance due to her feelings for the flame idiot. Now he wanted to help her heal, and have his chance with her. He decided to go home and get some sleep. _Blondie said she would come back tomorrow, and she always keeps her word._

"Why wouldn't Luce let us go with her on the mission. She never does a mission with out us." Natsu yelled. Gray shook his head at how dense Natsu was.

"Sulphur dick, how can you not know why she didn't ask us to come? You told me once that you _knew_ how Lucy felt about you, but only felt that she was kin to you. She needs time away from you because you're a bastard that couldn't let her know that you didn't feel anything but kinship for her."

Natsu growled, "I didn't want to hurt her feelings, popsicle dick."

"Well now you hurt her more by not telling her. Let's just hope she won't leave the group."

Natsu dropped his head to the table, _Luce please come back soon._

 **-Next day, with Lucy-**

Lucy groaned as she got up to take a shower before heading back to the guild. _Well so much for staying a couple days, I told Laxus I would come back. I never break my promises._ She slowly unwrapped the bandages around her stomach. Then took a quick shower, well as quickly as she could with how much it hurt to move. Once she was out, she had Virgo help her rewrap her wounds. Virgo took Lucy's bags to the spirit world until she got back to her apartment. She was happy to have the full reward. _I have enough to get ahead on my rent by two months, and still have some left over!_

A couple hours later, she pushed through the doors to the guild. She started to walk to the bar to get her strawberry milkshake. She tried to make it look like she wasn't really hurting, both physically and emotionally. Right before she made it to the bar, Natsu ran up and hugged her.

"Luce! You're back! Please don't go on a mission without us again." Natsu said, and didn't hear her gasping in pain.

"Na-Natsu let me go." When she noticed that he wasn't listening, she started to wiggle out of his grip, and Lucy-kicked him across the guild. She gasped and grabbed at her side, _okay the kicking was a bad idea._ Before she could ask for a milkshake from Mira, Laxus was picking her up and taking her to the infirmary, and was calling for Wendy to follow.

Laxus leaned against the door while Wendy looked over Lucy's injuries. She healed the cut on her face, then started to unwrap the bandages on her stomach.

"Shit Blondie! How are you moving?" All down Lucy's right side were bruises, and a five inch long gash that had been stitched. Wendy helped the gash, and removed the stitches. Then healed the three broken ribs she had.

"I'm sorry Lucy-nii I can't heal the bruises. I recommend you not taking missions for a couple weeks at least. I healed the ribs but not all the way, so they wouldn't be weakened."

Lucy nodded her head, "I can take it easy on missions for a couple weeks. But I am going to start some training. I can't just not do anything!" Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Blondie, you will not do any training until Wendy gives you the clear. If you will wait, I will personally help you with training." Lucy looked up at him in surprise.

"You will help me train?"

"Yes, but _only_ if you wait until Wendy gives you the clear on training and missions." Lucy sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Laxus, I would like to speak to you and gramps about something." Laxus nodded and followed him to master's office. They knocked and waited until the got the okay to enter.

"Gramps, Blondie wants to speak with us." Makarov nodded and sat on his desk.

"What can we help you with child?"

Lucy took a deep breath, "I want to leave team Natsu and go solo. Right now it would be to hard for me, and I can't take the chance of getting distracted while on a mission, and possibly causing one of them to get hurt because of me."

"Are you sure you want to go solo, Blondie? You could always join a different team." Laxus said. Lucy shook her head.

"I want to go solo to work on becoming stronger, and doing the training with you will help too. Besides no other group would want me."

"Alright child I will do the paperwork to make it show that you are a solo mage."

"Thank you gramps. I'm going to go talk to them and let them know."

"Blondie, you could join the Thunder Legion. I know the others wouldn't mind." Lucy shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer Laxus, but I'm not strong enough to be on your team."

"Blo-Lucy, you are more than strong enough to be on my team, I wouldn't have mentioned if I didn't think you could handle it."

Lucy smiled, "Let me think about it for awhile. I do want to go solo for a bit, but maybe I'll want to join a team again." Laxus nodded in agreement to what she said.

Lucy left the office and headed down to where her now ex-team sat. She knew this wouldn't go over well. She sat down, and sighed.

"Luce, I'm sorry about hugging you like that, I didn't realize you were hurt." Natsu said with a frown.

"It's okay Natsu. I do need to tell you guys something. I just talked to Laxus and gramps about it. I am leaving the team and going solo."

"WHAT? NO, I won't let you leave the team!" Natsu yelled at her. Erza and Gray sat there in shock.

"Natsu you have no say in this, and it's already done."

"Is this what you really want Lucy?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded, and told them what she had told gramps and Laxus. Erza and Gray understood and reluctantly agreed, but only after making her agree to sit with them, and hang out. Erza still wanted her girl days and Gray didn't want his adopted sister to pull away from him. Natsu was the only one that didn't like that Lucy wasn't going to be on the team anymore.

"Erza, I was thinking this weekend, lets do a girl's spa day. We can invite Cana, Levi, and Mira to come with us!"

"Yes, lets do a girls day!" Erza said with a smile. Lucy told everyone bye as she left to go to her apartment. She decided that she could meditate until she got the clear for training. When Lucy got to her apartment she turned on some music to listen to while meditating, she changed into yoga pants and a tank top, and put on one of her favorite songs, Elements by Lindsey Stirling. She sat on the floor, crossing her legs indian style, and closing her eyes. She took a couple deep breaths, and searched inside for her magic. She slowly pulled some to form a small ball that floated above her hand. She made the ball move, and after a few minutes took her magic back into her. She then followed the steps Capricorn had given her to help make her magic containers grow.

After she was done meditating she took a shower, and made some dinner. She kept thinking about how Laxus offered to let her join the Thunder Legion. _Should I join them? Laxus believes I'm strong enough, and being on their team would allow me to get know the Thunder Legion and maybe become real good friends with them._ She sighed, and the more she thought about it, she wanted to stick with her original plan of being solo for awhile, but the she would join the Thunder Legion. Her last thought before falling asleep is that she couldn't wait to begin her training.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 4

 **-Four weeks later-**

Lucy was sweating and panting as she made her way through the obstacle course set up by Bickslow. The rest of the Thunder Legion wanted to help Laxus train Lucy. Bix and Freed set up an obstacle course for her to get through that had rune traps through it, and were never in the same place twice. With Laxus it was hand to hand combat. Evergreen and Lucy did meditation and yoga together.

Lucy pulled herself up on the rock wall, also keeping an eye for any rune traps that maybe hidden. Lucy was able to miss the traps and made it over the wall. _You can do this, got through the first half._ _This is where it gets tricky. Bix and his babies are hiding in here somewhere._ She slowly started moving forward, staying out of site, and as quiet as possible. She heard a faint giggle from behind her, and tumbled forward to miss getting hit by one of the babies. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing try to listen for movement from Bix or his babies. She heard a twig snap to her left and she sprinted to the right to try and get to the end before Bix caught up to her. She was almost there when Bix came up and tried to tackle her to the ground. Lucy was able to get her foot up and kick Bix away from her, he flew into a tree.

He groaned, "Damn your kick has gotten a lot stronger."

"Bix, are you okay?" Lucy asked running up to him.

"All good Cosplayer! You are doing great for only being at this a couple weeks. Take a break and get some lunch, then you need to meet up with Laxus for the hand to hand combat." Lucy nodded and they walked into the guild together. Lucy stopped at the bar to order her food and then went and sat with the Thunder Legion, team Natsu was gone on a mission and would be gone for another week and a half.

"How did she do today Bickslow?" Freed asked.

"She missed every trap you set, and then bested me at the end and Lucy-kicked me into a tree." He grinned.

"I'm glad you are taking this seriously Blondie, you read for hand to hand after lunch?" Lucy nodded, and started to eat her lunch.

"Hey Ever, would you like to go shopping with me this weekend? I'm wanting to get some new clothes for the summer." Lucy said.

Ever brightened up at the thought of shopping. "I would love to come with you! How about we do lunch, and get a manicure and pedicure?" Lucy nodded and smiled. They ate and talked about when and where they would meet.

Once lunch was done, Laxus and Lucy went out to the training grounds for training. Bix, Freed and Ever followed and sat in the bleachers.

"Don't hold back Blondie. Let me see what you've learned." Laxus smirked.

"Same to you Laxus, no holding back." Lucy lunged at him going to punch his face, he caught her wrist, and she brought her leg up and kicked him, making him stumble back and let go of her wrist. Laxus activated his lightning magic and teleported himself behind Lucy, she quickly dodged to the side but Laxus was faster and got a kick in. Lucy groaned and quickly got up. She smirked as she got an idea, she flipped forward and turned around to face him. She then launched towards Laxus and right when she got to him she slide and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground with a grunt, surprised she was able to get him down first.

They continued to train for an hour, then Lucy and Ever meditated and did yoga. After Lucy showered, she sat with the Thunder Legion and they all ate dinner and joked around. _I love hanging out with them, they are amazing and glad I can call them friends. They have helped me so much these last few weeks. I can say that I'm finally getting over Natsu._

"Lucy, can you please come to my office." Makarov asked. Lucy nodded and got up to walk to his office.

"Bix, don't you dare touch my fries! I will Lucy-kick you through the guild if you do!" She smirked when he blanched, knowing she would follow through with it.

"Please shut the door and sit child."

"What's wrong gramps?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you. I got a mission request and it specifically asked for you." He handed her the flyer.

 **Help Needed**

I need someone to come under cover at my ball. I have had threats on my life and that they would strike at my ball.

I would need the help for one week, to be able to learn the way around the grounds and get acquainted with my family, staff and guards.

I request Lucy Heartfilia specifically for this job. Invitation for the ball is attached to the flyer. She can bring up to five mages to help with security.

The ball is in three weeks. Please make sure to be here one week before the ball.

Pay is 750,000 Jewels

Sincerely

Alastair Darkstone

"I know you are doing solo quests, and this could be done as a solo since you also have your spirits that can help you."

"Master, this is one mission I want to have others with me for." Lucy said. Makarov was surprised, but when he looked at her face he noticed that she looked nervous and had went pale.

"Lucy, what is wrong child?"

"I want to have the Thunder Legion with me. Please call them in here, and I will explain after I ask them if they would join me." Makarov nodded and opened the office door to call them into his office. They were confused as to why they had been called in, but the confusion turned to worry when they seen Lucy shaking. Laxus sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Blondie?"

"Everyone sit down please, and Lucy will explain why you were called in here." Makarov said. Everyone sat down, Bix sat down on the other side of Lucy, Ever and Freed turned the chairs in front of Makarov's desk and then sat down so they were facing Lucy.

"I have a question for all of you. I have a mission to go undercover at a ball, and it says I can bring help. Would you all come with me?" They were happy and surprised that she asked them. They knew she wanted to stay solo.

"Sure Blondie we will come with you." The others nodded in agreement. "But what has you so nervous? It can't be from asking us to come, is it?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, the reason I am nervous is because of who sent in the request for help. His name is Alastair Darkstone. Back when I lived at the konzern with my father, he had made an arranged marriage for me to Alastair. But my father broke it when he caught Alastair about to…" Lucy's breath hitched. She had never told anyone about this.

"Lucy, take a deep breath. You don't have to tell us anything." Laxus said. Lucy took a deep breath and shook her head. She needed them to know, if they were going to help her on this mission.

"He almost raped me. My father was coming to check on us in the library. He kicked him out and said the marriage was off. Then my father got mad at me, and said if I would wear more modest dresses that wouldn't have happened. He beat me until I fell unconscious, and left me in the library. Two days later I woke up in my room, with a few of the staff in my room taking care of me.

They told me that my father wished to speak with me. When I got into his office, he told me that he had another marriage lined up for me, and that we would be getting me different clothes so I wouldn't mess this one up.

Except before I met the person I was going to marry, they heard from somewhere that I was no longer pure. My father became enraged, and I couldn't take it anymore. That is when I left to join Fairy Tail." Everyone was shocked by what Lucy had told them. They never knew things had been so hard for her.

"Lucy, is Alastair the one that made the second arranged marriage fall apart?" Freed asked.

"I believe so, and as far as I know, Alastair never married, and he did try to get my father to let him marry me. When Phantom Lord attacked, to capture me to take me back to my father. It was to marry Alastair. Alastair black mailed my father and it destroyed his company. The only way my father would have been able to save it, was to marry me to Alastair."

"Cosplayer, we will definitely come with you. Last thing we need is for this to be some trap for him to get his hands on you." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys. You three will need tuxedos, with a vest and cumberband. Ever, you and I will go shopping for dresses this weekend. The ball is in three weeks, but we have to be there in two weeks. That way we can get a feel for the grounds, and get to know staff and guards."

"Blondie, we will keep you safe. Even though you are a badass and can take care of yourself. We will be there to help. Laxus smirked. They talked and came up with a plan to make sure Lucy was never alone with Alastair. Once they left Makarov's office, he called Alastair to let him know that Lucy, and four other mages were coming to help with security.

When the call ended, Alastair grinned. He was finally going to have Lucy. He would just have to find a way to deal with the pesky mages she was bringing with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 5

"Hey Blondie, come sit with us. I have a couple questions for you." Laxus said, and she followed them to the table.

"Okay, what questions do you have?"

"Should one of us act as an escort for you, or all just body guards? Also do we have to wear a tuxedo?"

"No, you guys won't act like body guards to me, but body guards towards Alastair and his house. Yes, you will have to wear a tuxedo. I also will not have an escort. Oh, and do not eat or drink anything offered to you, if this is a trap just to get me, there is a chance something will be put in the food and drink to knock us out. We will go out to eat before the ball. Then just keep a flask on you with something to drink." Lucy said.

They nodded their heads in agreement. They all sat around and talked about training and joking around with each other. Lucy looked out the window and noticed that it was getting dark outside.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head home. I'll see you all tomorrow for training." She said as she waved to them. They all told her to have a good evening and they would see her tomorrow.

When Lucy got home, she took a bath, and worked on her novel some. She also wrote a note to her mom, telling her how her day went. She laid down to get some sleep.

 **-Time skip, two weeks-**

Lucy was going through her apartment to make sure she had everything packed and ready for tomorrow. _Virgo has my dress for the ball stored in the spirit world already. I have the shoes and jewelry to wear with it. I'm glad we don't have to stay in his house, that would have been torture._ Once Lucy was sure she had everything ready, she called Virgo to hold her bags in the spirit world. Her lacrima started to pulse on her desk, she went and picked it up.

"Hey Lulu! Are you all ready for tomorrow? Do you think your spirit Virgo could hold my dress and bags in the spirit world? I hate to ask, but this is just too much for me to try and carry."

Lucy giggled, "Of course I will send her right now to pick them up, if that is okay."

"Of course it is! I have everything ready and by my door." Lucy nodded and called Virgo to ask if she could go to Ever's and hold her bags as well.

"Of course Princess. Should I also get the bags from the others?"

"Let me call them and ask. While I do that can you go get Ever's and then come back here and I will let you know about the other bags." Virgo bowed as she left. Lucy called Laxus first to ask him, and he agreed to let Virgo get his bags. Next she called Freed, he was surprised and humbled by her asking. She said Virgo would be there shortly to collect his bags. She called Bix last, and he said that would be awesome if she could hold his bags.

"Princess, do I need to collect the gentlemen's bags as well?"

"Yes please Virgo, if you don't mind." Lucy said with a smile.

"Of course not, I will collect the bags and then just call me when you need them." Virgo said and then disappeared. Lucy was nervous and excited about the mission. _Maybe if this mission goes well, I can ask them to go on another with me before deciding if I want to join their team._ Lucy decided that she would go to the guild and get something for dinner. Lucy waved and smiled to everyone as she walked to the bar to order something to eat.

Out of the corner of her eye she seen someone come sit next to her, she didn't need to look to see that it was Natsu. She kept looking forward to see if he was going to say anything.

"Luce, please don't leave the team. It was wrong of me to not tell you that I found my mate. I should have also told you a while ago that you are only kin to me. I never meant to hurt you."

"Natsu, you are still my best friend, but I can't be on the team. I need time, please allow me the time I need."

"Hey Mira, can you put my food in a box to go please?" Mira nodded, and smiled sadly at Lucy. Once she got her food, she got up to go.

"Just give me time, Natsu. I will see you in a couple weeks. I'm going on a mission tomorrow." Natsu could only nod and look down at the bar.

Lucy made it half way home before the tears started to fall, quickly trying to wipe them away.

"Oi, Blondie are you okay?" Lucy looks up to find the Thunder Legion standing outside her apartment. She smiles at them, but it definitely doesn't reach her eyes.

"I'm okay. Would you guys like to come in?" They nodded and followed her into her apartment. She put her food in the fridge. "Would you guys like anything to drink?"

"Lucy-sama, we actually came to see if you would like to join us for dinner." Freed said.

"Where you guys going to eat? I just got back from the guild with some food, and I don't want to go back there." Lucy said as she looked down.

"We were going to go to a little café down the street. But we understand if you don't want to come Blondie."

"I would like to come, I can save my food and eat it for breakfast. Just let me use the restroom quick."

"What do you think happened to make Cosplayer upset?" Bix asked.

"Not sure, we will ask her about it during dinner, but won't push her to tell us." Laxus said. They all nodded in agreement. They have all grown close to Lucy over the last few weeks of helping her train. They were excited about going on the mission with her. Lucy came out of her bathroom, looking a little better. They all followed her out of her apartment so she could lock it up. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the café.

"Have you ever eaten here Lulu?" Ever asked. Lucy shook her head no. She told them how she doesn't get to eat out much due to usually not having the money to enjoy it. She explained how destructive team Natsu was and they usually lost most or all of the reward. They were shocked to hear about her struggling with money, and wished they had known sooner.

"Well Lucy will you allow me to pay for you? It would be an honor as a friend." Freed said. Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to do that Freed, I have some money on me."

"I don't mind at all." Freed smiled.

"Okay, then you guys will have to let me take you out to dinner after the mission, and it will be my treat. It would only be fair." They said they would agree to that. They were shown to a table and given menus.

"Blondie, what had you upset earlier?"

Lucy looked down for a second trying to decide if she should tell them. She looked up and decided to tell them.

"After I had everything packed, and asked you guys if you wanted your bags stored in the spirit world, I decided to go get some dinner. I was sitting at the bar waiting on my food, and Natsu came and sat by me. He asked me again not to leave the team, and that he was sorry. That he never meant to hurt me. I asked Mira to put my food in a box to go, I couldn't stay there. I'm happy Natsu found his mate, and yes that hurts, but what hurt more was him not telling me he only thought of me as kin and kept leading me along."

"I knew flame brain was dense, but I never thought he would do something like that." Laxus grunted.

"Lulu I'm sorry you had to go through that, I am here if you ever need someone to talk to. We are all here for you. You are the first to truly forgive us for what we did." Ever smiled, and the guys nodded in agreement. They all continued to talk and laugh while eating. They decided to meet at the train station at eight in the morning.

As Lucy walked home, she thought about how nice it was to hang out with them, and how happy she was. She was happy with team Natsu but it seemed that they had been slowly drifting. Gray was starting to take missions with Juvia, getting to know her better. Erza did her solo S-class missions to meet up with Jellal. Now Natsu had his mate Lisanna. She knew they would all still be friends and nakama. Once home she changed into pajamas and laid down. Her last thought before falling asleep was; _I think I maybe ready to join the Thunder Legion. But I will wait to see how this mission goes._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 6

Lucy walked to the train station to meet up with the Thunder Legion. When she got there she looked around, and spotted Freed sitting on a bench reading a book, she walked over to him and sat down.

"Morning Freed, what are you reading?"

"Good morning Lucy, it's a book on Celestial magic. I wanted to learn more about your magic, I know I could ask you, and I still have some questions for you."

"I will answer any question you have Freed, we can talk more on the train if you'd like. Should I go get the tickets?"

"I already have them. Everyone should be here soon." As soon as he said that Laxus, Ever and Bix showed up. Freed gave everyone their ticket and they got on the train going to a private compartment. Lucy sat next to Ever, and Laxus sat on the other side of Lucy. Bix and Freed sat across from them.

"Cosplayer, where is the guy's house at?"

"It's in Acalypha Town. About an hour from where I grew up. Alastair's place is bigger than the Heartfilia konzern."

"How big was your home Lulu?"

"It had twenty bedrooms, and fifteen bathrooms. Then we had little houses for the staff to live in, and it sat on about sixty acres." Everyone's eyes bugged out. They couldn't even picture a place that big.

"Lucy, how many keys do you have? How many can you have out at once?" Freed asked.

"Ten gold zodiac keys and eight silver keys. I can have four golden gates open at once. It drains my magic a little faster, so I don't do it that often. I'm slowly building up my magic reserves to try and get to five gates open at once." They talked for most of the train ride. The closer they got to Acalphya, Lucy started get nervous.

When they got off the train they went to check in to a hotel. They got two rooms, that had a door joining them. Lucy and Ever were in one room, and the guys in the other. They kept the doors joining the rooms open. Once they got settled they decided to go and get some lunch before contacting Alastair. After they finished eating they went back to the hotel to contact Alastair. Lucy decided she should be the one to contact him. They were all shocked when she sat up straighter than normal, and her face became blank, not showing any emotions. Lucy pushed some of her magic into the lacrima and waited for him to answer.

"Ah, lucky Lucy Heartifilia. It has been too long. I take it you made it into town?"

"Yes, I and the other mages have made it into town. You look well. When would you like us to come to your konzern?"

"Tomorrow morning will be fine, you can spend the day getting to know the place, and my staff."

"Have a good evening Mr. Darkstone."

"You too, Lucy." Alastair sneered when the call disconnected. He should have just requested her, but he knew she would have been suspicious. It didn't matter to him though, he would have her the day of the ball.

Lucy sighed when the call ended, she couldn't help the shiver that passed through her when she seen the hungered look in his eyes. Laxus came to sit by her.

"You okay Blondie?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Laxus. Thank you. How about we go out and look around town since we don't have to be at his konzern until tomorrow."

"Sounds good Blondie." Everyone nodded in agreement. Lucy and Ever linked their arms as they walked out of the hotel. They spent the day looking through shops, Ever bought a couple new outfits. Lucy found a magic store, and bought a new silver key. _I can't wait to make a contract with you, Deneb._

"Lucy would you mind if I watched when you made a contract with your new spirit? I would like to see how it is done." Freed said.

"I don't mind at all! I need an open area to call him out."

"I would also like to watch Lulu."

"Blondie, there is an open field by our hotel you can use to make your contract. Let's get some dinner first though." Everyone agreed, and looked for a restaurant to get some dinner. After dinner they walked to the field for Lucy to make her contract.

"Open gate of the swan, Deneb!"

"Hello master."

"Deneb, please call me Lucy or Princess, which is what my other spirits call me. Would you like to make a contract?"

Deneb's eyes widened, "I have heard a lot about you Princess, I would be happy to make a contract with you." They talked about when he was available and what his powers were. Once finished he went back to the spirit world.

"Thank you for allowing us to watch Lucy. It's amazing how spirits you haven't contracted with have heard of you and your kindness." Lucy blushed and smiled.

"Ever look, they have a hot spring! Let's go change and go!"

"Alright Lulu, lets go!" The two ran off leaving the guys standing there. They shook their heads and followed after the girls.

"I think I will go as well. Get to see Cosplayer in a bikini." Bix said with his signature grin and tongue hanging out. The other two decided to go as well, saying it would be nice to relax before tomorrow. Once everyone was changed they headed down to the hot springs.

They spent about an hour in the hot springs before going back to their rooms. They decided to get some sleep since they had to be up early. It took Lucy awhile to finally fall asleep, she was nervous about seeing Alastair tomorrow. She knew she would have the others there to keep her safe, but she would make sure to stay as far from him as she could.

After everyone was up and dressed, they decided to grab a quick breakfast before going to the konzern to meet Alastair. Everyone was surprised to see that Lucy wasn't wearing her normal mini skirt and crop top. She was wearing a white skirt that reached her knees, a dark red off the shoulder top with flowing sleeves.

"Is something wrong with my outfit?" Lucy asked.

"You look beautiful Lulu! But why are you wearing something different than what you normally would?" Ever asked.

"It's just for today for the first meeting. I needed to look more high society to greet him." Lucy said, while thinking she couldn't wait for the day to be over. They all started to walk towards the konzern. Once it came into site, Lucy had to stop for a minute to compose herself before continuing onto the grounds. _You will be okay Lucy, you have Laxus, Bix, Freed and Ever with you. They are the strongest team in our guild._ She started to walk closer to Laxus, which he noticed.

"It will be okay Blondie, we are all here with you." She nodded and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a couple minutes a servant answered the door, and showed them the way to the study. They waited outside the study while the servant went and announced that they had arrived. When they walked in Bix and Laxus stood on either side of Lucy, with Freed on the other side of Bix, and Ever on the other side of Laxus.

"Mr. Darkstone, I hope you are well today." Lucy said.

"I am, and I hope you and your guild mates are as well. We will keep this meeting short. For the next week up until the ball, you will have the privilege to go any where on the konzern to get to know it better. The staff have already been informed to answer any questions you may have. You can start tomorrow, I actually have to leave for the day, got called away for urgent business."

"That is understandable Mr. Darkstone, four days should be more than enough time, especially with the help of your staff. Is there anything we need to know today? If not we will be on our way. We wouldn't want to be rude and keep you from business matters."

"Please, call me Alastair, Lucy. And no, nothing needs to be explained today. You are all free to go. Please be here by 8am tomorrow." They all nodded and left the konzern, heading back into town. Lucy let out a sigh and visibly relaxed once they were away from there. _I will be glad when this mission is over,_ Lucy thought.

* * *

What will happen when they start to explore the konzern? Will Alastair try something before the ball?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 7

Once everyone woke up, they decided to grab breakfast before heading to the konzern. Lucy poked around at her food, her stomach was to upset to eat.

"Blondie you need to eat, it's going to be a long day, and I'm not sure when we will be able to stop for a lunch break."

"I know, just don't like the thought of being there and knowing he will be there too!"

"We will be with you, and I will stay right by your side. I will not let anything happen to you." _I feel a pull towards her, but I don't understand why. It started to become stronger when we were training her. I always found her beautiful, and have had a crush on her since I've come back to the guild. I will ask Gajeel about this when we get back._

Once everyone was done eating they paid, and headed to the konzern. Once there they met with Alastair in his study and he introduced them to his head guard Sebastian, and head over the house hold Gerald.

"If you have any questions you may ask either of them. I will be in and out of meetings all day and won't have time to answer questions."

"Sebastian could you introduce to the guards that will be working the night of the ball, please?" Lucy asked.

"Of course ma'am. Please follow me." They followed him to a servants house behind the konzern. Once they met with the guards, they decided to explore the grounds before exploring the konzern. It took them a few hours to explore the grounds. Before going to explore the inside, they decided to go into town and grab some lunch.

"Lulu, will you know any of the high society guests that will be there?"

"There is a possibility of it. That's why I bought a more traditional styled dress." They talked needing to know where all the entrances were and also the servants passages.

When they got back to the konzern, the located Gerald and asked him for a tour of the place. He told them how many rooms the place had, showed them all the entrances and servant passageways. Once they were done for the day, they stopped at Alastair's office to let him know they were leaving, and would be back tomorrow to work with the guards on security.

 **-Next Day-**

They were going over blue prints with Sebastian, trying to decide the best places to put guards around the outside of the place. It was decided that Lucy and the Thunder Legion would be in the ballroom walking among the guests. Two guards would be placed at the doors to the ballroom, and two more inside the ballroom.

"Ma'am thank you for coming to help with security for the ball. I am hoping these are empty threats, but one can never be too careful. He has made some enemies."

"Of course Sebastian, it's what we do."

They decided to call it a day. They stopped and picked up food to take to their hotel room. Lucy sat next to Laxus, and she couldn't help but feel calm next to him. _I feel safe next to him, and he is really handsome. All those muscles. I have had a crush on him since we had started training and getting to know each other, but I know he would never go for someone as average as me._

"Blondie, you okay? You've been kinda quiet since we got back."

"I'm fine. Will just be glad to have this mission done. I don't like that I have to look over my shoulder when we are there. He definitely can't be trusted, and I'm surprised he hasn't tried something already."

"If he tries to touch you at all, I will shock him." Laxus growled. Lucy couldn't help but smile at how protective he was acting.

"We should all get some rest, tomorrow we will be meeting all the staff that will be working at the ball." Freed said. Everyone nodded. Lucy and Ever went into their room to get some rest, while the guys cleaned up from dinner, and then laid down.

 **-Day of the ball-**

They decided to order room service for breakfast and then get ready for the ball. The guys knew it would take Ever and Lucy longer to get ready. The guys each took their turn getting showers, then decided to stay in sweats until they had to put on the tuxedos. Lucy took her shower first, and then put on a button up shirt and shorts. She called out Cancer to put her hair in an up-do and do her makeup. He pinned the top half up into a braided bun with small blue crystals placed through out the braid, and the rest was left down and lightly curled. Her makeup was neutral colors.

Ever gasped when she seen Lucy. "You look beautiful! I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"You were with me when I got it Ever. Ever would you like Cancer to do your hair and makeup?" Lucy asked.

"Really? He wouldn't mind?"

"I don't mind helping ebi's friend." Ever smiled and sat down for Cancer to do her hair and make up. He curled her hair and pinned it up and had some cascading down her back. She had light green eyeshadow and a light pink gloss for her lips.

The guys knocked on the joining door to let them know lunch was there. Laxus eyes widened when he say Lucy.

"Wow Blondie, you look amazing. I can't wait to see your dress."

"Lookin' good Cosplayer. You too Ever."

"Yes, both you ladies look lovely." Lucy and Ever smiled as they sat down to eat. Lucy came up with the idea of Virgo holding food and drinks for them in the spirit world for tonight. After they had finished eating the decided to get dressed and get to the konzern a couple hours before the ball started.

Evergreen's dress was a floor length, mermaid style green dress with off the shoulder straps, and a pair of green gloves that stopped at her elbows. Each of the guys had on a black tuxedo with a white vest and black cummerbund. Lucy's dress was a corset ball gown. The corset was blue with gold lace, the skirt was blue and had gold lace trim on the bottom, with off the shoulder sleeves that stopped above her elbows. _I_ _forgot how uncomfortable these stupid dresses were._

"Wow Blondie, you look gorgeous."

"I think I need to start calling you Cosplayer Queen." Bix said with a grin. Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"Are we ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded and they left to head to the ball. Once they arrived they met up with Sebastian to make sure all the guards were in place. Then they went to the ball room to make sure everything was set up.

"Laxus-sama, may I speak with you a moment?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you need?"

"Please make sure you keep Lucy-sama, by you at all times. I've heard Alastair-sama talking about creating a distraction so he could kidnap her."

"You are going against your employer to tell me this, why?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Before I worked for him, I worked for Lucy-sama's father. She was always kind to me. I remember what he tried to do to her, and that he is the reason for Mr. Heartfilia's business failing."

"I will keep her with me, no one will touch her."

Sebastian nodded and went to his stationed place in the ballroom. Laxus walked over to the others. Lucy gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. Now all they could do was wait for the ball to start, and hope nothing went wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 8

They decided to split up in two groups when the ball started. Laxus, Lucy and Bickslow were one group, and Freed and Evergreen the other. They made sure they could always see each other in case something happened.

"Lucy, you look wonderful this evening. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight?" Alastair asked.

"Thank you Lord Alastair, you look handsome this evening. I am sorry Lord Alastair, I will have to decline the offer to dance right now. We need to check in with the guards and make sure everything is still in order." Lucy said and gave a small curtsy. They walked away to meet up with Freed and Evergreen.

"Have either of you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Laxus asked.

"No, Laxus. Everything is fine so far." Freed said.

"I'm going to check with Sebastian and make sure everything is good with him and the other guards." Lucy said.

"Bickslow, go with her." Laxus grunted.

"Sebastian, how is everything going? Guards all in place?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Miss Lucy, all guards are in place. I wanted to say that it is good to see you again, and I'm glad you are doing well."

"It is good to see you too Sebastian." Lucy and Bickslow walked back over to the others, and let the know that everything was good so far. Lucy brushed her hand over Virgo's key, and she asked Virgo to bring them each a drink and a snack.

"Freed and Evergreen would you be willing to dance during the next song? Lord Alastair has asked me to dance, and it would be rude not too." _I don't even want to touch him with a ten foot pole. If he tries anything I will have Ever turn him to stone, he would make a better statue than a person._

"Lucy, I don't want you to dance with him. I don't care if it would be rude, after what he almost did to you." Laxus growled.

"I know, but when a Lord asks you have too."

"Yes Lulu, I would be okay dancing with Freed to keep an eye on you." Evergreen said, and Freed nodded in agreement.

Lucy walked over to Lord Alastair with Laxus following behind her.

"Lord Alastair, we have checked on the security and everything is fine. Would you still like to dance?" Lucy asked.

"Of course my dear Lucy." Laxus had to suppress a growl. Freed and Evergreen followed behind them. They took their places for the dance. Lucy kept as much distance between her and Alastair, and trying to make sure she wasn't being rude.

"Lucy, is there anyway I can get you to leave this life and come back to high society where you belong."

"I'm sorry Lord Alastair, I like the life I live now. Before my father died, he gave me his blessing for the life I've chosen."

"Such a pity, you would of made a great wife." Lucy didn't answer back, as he spun her out, while she was away from him, he put his free hand in his pocket and grabbed a small needle. All of a sudden there was an explosion outside of the ballroom. Before Lucy could get away, Alastair stuck her with the needle. She started to feel dizzy, and collapsed.

"Sebastian, come here! Take Miss Lucy to the room I told you about." Sebastian nodded and picked up Lucy to take her to the room. It was easy to slip out unnoticed because of all the guests running out of the ballroom. _I'm taking Miss Lucy to that room. I'm going to get her out of here, and then let her team mates know where she is. I am done working for this tyrant!_ He took her outside of the konzern to the guard quarters, and put her in his personal office. Once he made sure she would be okay, he shut and locked the door and ran back to the konzern.

"Freed put up runes to keep the mages from getting in here!" Laxus shouted. Freed nodded and pulled out his sword and started writing the runes. Evergreen flew into the air and started to fire her fairy bombs at the dark mages. Bickslow was having his babies shoot their beams at the mages. Laxus was throwing punches, because he couldn't use his lightning without hurting guests that were still trying to get out.

"Blondie, call Loke out here to help." When she didn't answer, he looked around to notice she wasn't there anymore. "Shit! Blondie is missing guys! You guys finish them off, I'm going to look for her." They nodded at him while continuing to attack the mages.

"Laxus-sama! Over here." Laxus turned to see Sebastian.

"Where is she? Did you have something to do with her disappearing?"

"I knew what he was going to do. That is why I told you to make sure she is with you at all times. I was not expecting him to use something to knock her out though. I can't let him take Miss Lucy. I have her in the guard quarters, in my personal office."

"Take me to her!" Sebastian nodded and they both went to the guard quarters. He unlocked the door, and Laxus rushed in and knelt next to her.

"Blondie. Wake up. C'mon Blondie, wake up!" Laxus kept tapping her cheek. After a couple minutes she started to groan, and slowly open her eyes.

"La-Laxus? What happened? I remember dancing with Alastair, and then nothing."

"Mages attacked, but they were only a distraction to allow Lord Scumbag to kidnap you. I'm sorry for not staying with you Blondie."

"It's okay Laxus, I'm fine." She slowly started to stand with Laxus's help.

"Let's go. We need to meet up with the others, they should have the mages taken care of by now." All the mages had been tied up, and were waiting for rune knights to come and take them.

"Thank you all for taking care of those mages. I will go and grab your reward money." Alastair said, while trying to hide his surprise that Lucy was there and not locked away in the room he had made up for her. Once back he handed the reward money to Laxus.

"I know you tried to kidnap Lucy. If you ever come after her again, I will bring you down until you have nothing left." Laxus growled.

"Lulu I am so glad you're okay!" Evergreen said hugging Lucy. Lucy smiled and hugged her back.

"Can we head back to our hotel? I would like to get out of this dress." Lucy said. Everyone nodded, as they left Laxus sent a bolt of his lightning and shocked Alastair.

"It feels good to be out of that dress. I can breath again. Thank you guys for coming with me. I would like to go on another mission with you guys sometime, if that would be okay. I understand if you guys wouldn't want me too since I got kidnapped and was no help." Lucy said looking down at her lap.

"Lulu, it wasn't your fault. None of us thought he would have drugged you while dancing. I for one would love for you to come with us on a mission. It's nice not being the only girl."

"Blondie, it's not your fault, like Ever said. I would be okay with you coming on a mission with us again. I'd like to see you put all the training to use. I will be making you train harder when we get back to Magnolia."

Lucy groaned, "Get kidnapped and now my ass has to work harder! Ugh." Everyone laughed at her.

"Let us get some rest and we will catch a morning train back to Magnolia." Laxus said. Everyone said their good nights and went to bed. Laxus laid awake for awhile, thinking about Lucy, and wondering if she could really be his mate. _I will ask Gajeel tomorrow._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 9

The Thunder Legion took the morning train back to Magnolia. Once they got off the train, they decided to go to their places to clean up before going to the guild. Lucy waved as she started to head to her apartment. She couldn't wait to soak in her bath. _I hope team Natsu didn't break into my place. Especially Natsu, he has a mate now._

When she got to her place, she was thankful that no one was there and nothing was out of place. She took a bath, and started to think about a certain lightning mage. She had noticed a different side to him while they had been training and during the mission. _He couldn't like me, could he?_ She shook her head to get those thoughts to go away. Even with her trying to ignore it, she was starting to like him as more than a friend. _Come on Lucy! He is sexy and can be a real sweetheart, he could have someone so much better than you._ She sighed as she got out of the tub, and got ready to go to the guild.

 **-With Laxus-**

After he dropped his stuff off at his house, he took a quick shower and left for the guild. He hoped that Gajeel was there. As soon as he walked into the guild he looked to the corner that Gajeel sat in, he was there. He walked over and sat down next to Gajeel.

"What do you want Lightning Rod?" Gajeel grunted.

"How do I tell if I found my mate?"

"Gihihi, so you think you found your mate Spark Plug?"

"Yeah, I do. But tell me how to know for sure."

"You will constantly think of her. You will always be able to hone in on her scent, no matter how many other smells are around. Along with her normal scents, you will be able to get a hint of your own scent on her. You want to protect her, and make sure she is taken care of. No other woman would be able to please you like your mate can."

Laxus sat there for a minute thinking about what he learned. Then he could smell her, and he paid close attention and took a sniff in her direction. He could smell his scent on her, even though it was faint.

"Gihihi, tell me Lightning Rod, who is your mate?" Gajeel asked grinning.

"None of your damn business."

"Is it She-Demon? No, I don't think it's her since she is with Freed. Gihihi, it's Bunny Girl isn't it?"

Laxus snarled, and stormed away without answering him. He went to talk to his gramps about the mission and told him to never accept a request from Alastair Darkstone again. Then Laxus went to his office to get some paperwork done. He growled when he read the reports on team Natsu, and how destructive they were on the latest mission. _How did Blondie survive with them? No wonder she is always freaking about her rent, they barely ever got the reward money because of damages._

He worked for a few hours, and then decided to go and get something to eat. His team was sitting at their usual table, and Lucy was sitting with them talking with Evergreen. He couldn't help but smirk, she fit in well with them. After placing his order, he went and sat with his team.

"Blondie, tomorrow we are going back to your training." Laxus said.

"Okay, Sparky. Will it be hand to hand combat with you? Acrobatics with Bix?" Lucy asked.

"Both, you will start with Bix and then finish with me." Lucy nodded.

"So Lulu, I was thinking we should do a girl day and go to a spa!" Evergreen said excitedly.

"Ever, that is an awesome idea! Lets do it. Just us or should we invite a few of the other girls to come with us?"

"Lets invite a few others! Who should we invite though?"

"How about Levy, Cana, and Erza?" Lucy asked. Ever nodded her head in agreement. Both kept talking about going to the spa, and trying to figure out when would be a good time to go.

"Lucy! Come to my office please." Makarov said. Lucy looked at Laxus but he just shook his head, not knowing why he called her. She got up and went to his office.

"Everything okay master?"

"I received a letter for you, but there is no indication on who sent it." He handed her the letter. She opened the letter, and started to shake when she read it.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _It seems like good help is hard to find these days. I knew Sebastian worked for your family before working for me. I just never thought he would actually betray me. I wanted you to know how much I enjoyed torturing him before killing him since he disobeyed me. You could have saved him you know, all you had to do was stay. He would have been punished for disobeying my orders. So his death is on your hands._

 _My life was never endanger, I hired them as a distraction to get you. I was unlucky this time. You will be mine, Little Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. When I do get my hands on you, I will show you what I did to Sebastian, but I won't kill you. But I will love to hear you scream._

 _Enjoy your freedom, while you can._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alastair Darkstone_

Lucy was shaking by the time she finished reading the letter. She was trying not to cry in front of Makarov.

"Lucy, child what is it? What did the letter say?"

"I'm sorry master, I need to go." With that she quickly got up and ran out of his office and out of the guild. The Thunder Legion watched her run out of the guild with looks of concern on their faces.

"Thunder Legion! My office NOW!" Makarov yelled.

"What happened with Blondie, gramps?" Laxus growled.

"She received a letter, but it didn't show who it was from. I could see the fear in her eyes as she read the letter. She started shaking when she finished reading it. I asked her what it said, but she wouldn't tell me. She got up and ran off. I want you to find her, and figure out what the letter said."

They all nodded and then took off after Lucy. The guild was quiet, trying to figure out what made their Celestial mage run out, and then the Thunder Legion. Team Natsu all had concerned looks on their faces.

"Gramps what is going on with Lucy and the Thunder Legion?" Natsu yelled.

"Right now all I can say is that Lucy received a letter, and what it said must have terrified her. I have the Thunder Legion looking for her to find out what the letter said. Once I know more, I will let you brats know."

Lucy ran until she reached her apartment. She quickly locked the door and all the windows before collapsing onto her bed crying. _It's not my fault, it's not my fault. I'm so sorry Sebastian._ She was lost in thought and crying so hard, she didn't hear someone knocking on her door.

"Freed use your runes to unlock the door!" Laxus said. Freed quickly unlocked the door. When they walked in they found her curled on her bed clutching something in her hand.

"Blondie, what happened? Can you tell us about the letter?" Lucy didn't answer him, but slowly held out the note for him to take. He read it once, then twice and started growling.

"What does the letter say, Laxus?" Freed asked. Laxus just handed him the letter to read because he was too angry to read it himself. Freed read the letter once, eyes widening before reading what it said to Evergreen and Bickslow. Evergreen started to cry, and Bickslow sneered, angry about the letter.

"Blondie listen to me, we won't let anything happen to you. He won't lay a hand on you. It is not your fault that Sebastain was killed. Would you be okay to go back to the guild. We need to let gramps know about this, and figure out what to do."

Lucy sniffled, and nodded her head. Once she had calmed down, and washed her face. They headed back towards the guild. Lucy didn't say anything on the way back. The Thunder Legion kept their eyes on their surrounding to make sure no one came after Lucy.

Every one went silent when Lucy and the Thunder Legion walked into the guild and headed up to Makarov's office. Team Natsu watched with concerned faces, wanting to go to Lucy and make sure she was okay.

Laxus knocked on the door, and waited for the okay to enter. They all walked in and took seats. Lucy sat close to Laxus.

"Gramps, you need to read this." He handed the letter over. To say the Master was angry after reading it was an understatement.

"No one threatens one of my children!" He yelled. Lucy start to shake and moved closer to Laxus. He noticed and wrapped his arm around her to try and calm her down.

"Lucy child, I don't want you to be by yourself. Would you be okay with staying with Evergreen? Just until we can get this taken care of. I will be contacting the magic council about this." Before she could answer Laxus spoke up.

"She will stay with me Gramps. The rest of the Thunder Legion can stay with me as well if they like. Freed, put up runes around Lucy's apartment, and then around each of our places too. Make it to where only us, and Gramps can enter without being invited." Freed nodded and left to start putting up the runes.

"Laxus, are you sure you it's okay for me to stay with you?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"I am sure Blondie. Lets go to your place and get your stuff packed. There is something I would like to talk to you about too." Lucy nodded, and they got up to head to Lucy's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 10

Lucy and Laxus had arrived at her apartment for her to pack some clothes. She made sure to pack enough clothes for two weeks, then went and got her bathroom supplies. She grabbed her novel so she could continue to work on it.

"Okay Laxus, I have everything I need. You said that you wanted to talk to me about something. Do you want to talk now, or wait until we get to your place?" She asked.

"Lets wait until we get to my place, Blondie."

"You are blonde too, ya know!" Laxus just chuckled and grabbed her suit case. The walk to Laxus's place was quiet. Lucy kept glancing sideways at Laxus, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. Laxus was feeling a little nervous about talking to Lucy. It took them thirty minutes to get to Laxus's house. It was a beautiful two story cabin in the woods on the outskirt of Magnolia. Lucy could see a pond to the right of the house. She loved all the big open windows on the house.

"Wow Laxus! Your place is amazing!" Lucy said in awe. Laxus smiled as he unlocked the door. They walked into a spacious living room, it had a large sectional couch, and big screen lacrima tv, and beautiful hardwood floors. Laxus gave Lucy a tour around his house, and then showed her the room she would stay in. Once she put her suit case in the room, she followed Laxus downstairs to the living room.

"You have a beautiful house Laxus." Lucy said.

"Thank you." Lucy noticed that he seemed lost in thought, she moved a little closer to him.

"Laxus, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Blondie."

"Did you want to talk now Laxus?"

He nodded. "What do you know about dragon slayers and their mates?" She was shocked by the question, but answered.

"I know what Levy told me after she found out she was Gajeel's mate. The dragon slayer and their mate will slowly start to form a bond even before the dragon slayer realized who his mate his. They will always protect and provide for their mate, and they complete each other. They can never be with anyone other than their mate. If the mate dies the dragon slayer follows shortly after. The dragon slayer's power also increases." He nodded.

"Lucy, you are my mate."

"Wha-.. H-How….When…Me? You're sure?" Lucy asked.

"I started to feel a connection with you when we started to train. The more time we spent together the stronger that connection got. Then when we went on that mission, and I kept seeing how nervous you were, and my instincts kept telling me to comfort you and protect you. Then when you were almost captured it took almost all my restraint not to kill Alastair for trying to take you away.

I also have to admit that I've liked you for awhile now. I never said anything because I knew you had feelings for Flame Brain. I would watch you when you were at the guild, always smiling and bringing happiness to everyone around you." Laxus said, and Lucy smiled.

"I started developing feelings for you when we were training. I was afraid to say anything because I didn't want it to seem so soon after the Natsu ordeal, and I thought you could of done better than me."

"Lucy you are perfect. You are kind, caring, loving, strong, and as stubborn as me. Will you be my girl?"

"Yes, I will be your girl. Lets take things slow, please. I'd like us to get to know each other more, and go out on dates." Lucy said.

"I'm fine with that, as long as I get to be with you." Before Lucy could say anything they heard a knock on the door. Laxus got up to answer the door and found his team standing there.

"Runes have been put up around Lucy's, Bickslow's, and Evergreen's place. I need to do your house still."

"Good, you guys know where the spare rooms are to put your things away. Evergreen, do you mind sharing with Lucy?"

"Of course I don't mind!"

"Is everyone hungry?" Lucy asked. When they all nodded she went into the kitchen to see what she could make them for dinner. She noticed he didn't have a lot and called out Virgo.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No, Virgo. Could you please go grocery shopping for me? I made a list of what I need to make dinner, and then breakfast in the morning."

"Of course, Princess. I am happy to be of service." She disappeared to go get the groceries.

"Everything okay Blondie?"

"Yeah, you don't have much food. So I asked Virgo to go get some groceries. She should be back soon, and then I'll get started on dinner."

"We could of ordered out."

"It's okay, I like to cook and it's been a while since I've gotten to cook for others." Lucy said. Laxus nodded and went back into the living room. Lucy followed and sat around with everyone while waiting for Virgo to come back with the groceries. Once Virgo returned she went back into the kitchen and started dinner. She got all the vegetables and meat cut up and put in the pot to cook.

"It smells good in here Blondie." Laxus said as he came up behind her.

"I hope you like beef stew. It's quick, simple and tastes good." Lucy said. Laxus got down bowls and glasses.

Took thirty minutes for the stew to cook. Once it was done everyone sat around the dinner table, talking while they ate.

"Thank you for the dinner Lulu!" Evergeen said.

"It was very good. Thank you Lucy." Freed said.

"Very yummy Cosplayer."

"Thank you, Blondie. I'll do the dishes."

"I don't mind cleaning up. You guys can go relax."

"Nope, you go relax Blondie, you cooked we will clean up." She nodded and decided to go upstairs and take a bath. As she soaked in the bubble bath, her thoughts kept running all over the place. She still felt horrible about Sebastian, and kept wondering when Alastair would try to come after her. Her last thought had her smiling. _I finally have someone that will love me._

"Blondie, are you okay? You've been in there for an hour." Laxus said.

"I'm okay, sorry Laxus. I'll be out in a couple minutes." Lucy quickly rinsed off, and got out of the bath. She put on a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top. She put her hair up in a messy bun as she walked out of the bathroom. Laxus couldn't help but stare at her, thinking of how gorgeous she was and that she was all his.

The rest of the evening was spent watching movies and talking. Evergreen squealed when she found out that Laxus and Lucy was together. Freed congratulated them, and Bickslow just grinned. It was after midnight when they all decided to go to bed.

 **With Alastair**

Alastair grinned as he stared at the picture of Lucy. He had already been in contact with a couple of dark guilds. He would have one attack Fairy Tail, and have the other kidnap Lucy. He explained to the guild that they could not have sex with her, but were free to have fun and torture her for a few days.

He got up from his desk and walked to the room he had prepared for when he got her. It had a king size bed with cuffs for her wrists and ankles. There was also a wall with different whips and other instruments for him to use. _Yes this room will do nicely for Lucy._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 11

Lucy and Evergreen were the first to wake up. They both dressed in yoga pants and tank tops and met outside to meditate. Once they had finished meditating they went inside and started breakfast. The guys came down when they smelt the food. After breakfast, they left for the guild training grounds.

They were half way through training when Makarov called the Thunder Legion into his office.

"The Thunder Legion has been personally requested for a mission to take out a dark guild in Crocus. You will leave tomorrow."

"Gramps, Lucy is coming with us." Laxus said.

"Okay, watch out for her Laxus." Laxus nodded, and they left the office to go tell Lucy about the mission. They decided to take the rest of the day easy. Lucy and Evergreen decided they wanted to go swimming but instead of swimming at the guild, they went back to Laxus's place to swim. Freed sat by the pool with a book, while the others were all swimming. Lucy was certainly sitting on Laxus's shoulders and Evergreen was on Bickslow's playing a game of chicken. Lucy and Laxus won by Laxus tripping Bickslow making him and Evergreen fall backwards in the water. They all decided to get something to eat, none of them felt like cooking so they ordered some take out.

After they finished eating they went and packed their bags. Once they were packed, Lucy called Virgo and had her store the bags in the spirit world. She took a quick shower, and then curled up on the couch to read. Laxus came and sat by her after he showered and changed into sweats and t-shirt. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey Blondie, I want you to stay by me when we go after the dark guild. Don't give me that look. You will be fighting too, I just want to make sure I can also protect you."

"Okay Laxus. Just please don't treat me like I'm weak."

"You are not weak. Don't even think that." Laxus grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back. "When we get back, I want to take you on a date."

"Sounds good Sparky. I'm going to get some sleep. Good night." She said.

"Sleep with me tonight. We won't do anything. Unless you want too." He waggled his eyebrows. She giggled, and agreed to sleep with him. She crawled under the covers and she felt his arm wrap around her waist and his chest pressed to her back. "Night Blondie.

"Night Laxus. You're blonde too, ya know." They both fell asleep.

 **-With Alastair-**

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, we have everything set up. We will kidnap the girl for you. You don't mind if we have a little fun with her before we hand her over to you, do you?"

"Torture is fine, but she is to stay a virgin until I have her. If you want her to suck your cock, that is fine." Alastair said. The leader of the dark guild grinned, and ended the call.

"Soon I will have you Lucy, and if you are a little broken that is fine. I will be the one to completely break you." Alastair said with a malicious grin.

 **-Morning with the Thunder Legion-**

They grabbed a quick breakfast on the way to the train station. The train ride would take four hours, thankfully they got a private compartment. Lucy was going to sit next to Laxus, but Evergreen grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit next to her. Bickslow sat on the other side of Lucy, and Freed sat next to Laxus.

Lucy and Evergreen talked about doing a girls day with Erza, Cana, Levy and Mira when they got back. Laxus put his soundpods on and closed his eyes. Freed was reading a book, and Bickslow fell asleep.

When they got there, they checked in with the mayor and then went to rent a hotel room. After checking into their room, they went to the diner that was connected to the hotel to get some food.

"From what the mayor said this guild just showed up and started causing trouble. Mostly stealing, and causing damage. No one has been kidnapped. Hopefully we will be able to finish this mission in one day." Laxus said. They went out to explore the town and figure out where the dark mages were hiding. After searching the group found the dark mages hiding in an old guild hall.

The group grabbed some dinner on the way back to their hotel. They came up with a plan for when they went after the guild. Freed would put up runes to keep the mages from escaping. Bickslow and Evergreen would in first, Bickslow would use his figure eyes, and Evergreen would through her fairy bombs to create some cover for the group. Lucy would call out Loke and Virgo to help fight and she had her whip. Laxus would use his lightning and brute strength. Once they had it all planned, they decided to get some sleep.

After everyone was up and dressed they grabbed breakfast and headed towards the dark guild. Once there Freed went up first and started putting the runes up. Then Bickslow and Evergreen ran in and started to attack, Laxus and Lucy right behind them. As soon as they entered Lucy called out Virgo and Loke. She had Virgo dig tunnels and grab the mages from below, and Loke let out his Regulus punches. Suddenly Virgo and Loke were sent back to the spirit world.

"You Fairy Tail mages know how to fight, I'll give you that. Took ten minutes for you to take out all my men. Now I have one of yours." The leader grinned. They turned around to see the guy holding a knife to Lucy's neck. Laxus started growling.

"You can't get away. There are runes put up to make sure none of you escaped." Laxus snarled. His body was covered in lightning.

"Ah! There is where you are wrong. You will let me out, if you don't want your blonde team mate here to get killed. My employer definitely wouldn't be happy if I killed her. He is _very_ interested in her."

"Who is your employer?" Bickslow asked.

"Alastair Darkstone." They all went rigid when they heard the name. Laxus growled and slowly took a step towards the mage and Lucy. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you really want to see her get hurt." Laxus slowly took another step forward. The dark mage grinned, and took the knife and sliced down Lucy's arm.

"You are going to be sorry for doing that." Laxus snarled. Since the knife wasn't by her throat, Lucy quickly head butted the guy and broke his nose. His grip loosened enough for her to get free. Before she got to far the mage grabbed her wrist, she quickly turned and Lucy kicked him. He let go of her wrist and he dropped to the ground. Laxus quickly walked towards Lucy, right before he got to her, the mage picked up the knife and threw it at her. It embedded itself in her right shoulder. She gasped and started to fall but Laxus caught her.

"Freed, use your runes to tie him up. Bickslow call the rune knights and stay here until they come. Evergreen go to the mayor's house and let him know the job is done. I need to get Blondie to Wendy. Meet back at my place this evening." Laxus said, and teleported to the guild. Everyone gasped when they seen Lucy. Wendy came running passed them, telling them to hurry up and get into the infirmary.

"I need you to hold her down so I can get this knife out of her." Laxus just nodded and held Lucy down by her arms.

"Lucy take a deep breath for me." Wendy said. Lucy took a deep breath, and Wendy quickly pulled the knife out. Lucy screamed, and Wendy quickly started to heal the wound. Once the knife wound was healed, she healed the cut on her arm. "You need to take it easy the rest of the day Lucy."

"Thank you Wendy. Is it okay if I go to Laxus's place to relax, instead of here?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, that will be fine." Wendy said. Laxus picked Lucy up and teleported them to his house. Laxus carried her to his room, and laid her on the bed. He quickly leaned over her and kissed her, it took her a few seconds before she responded. Lucy blushed and smiled up at Laxus.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I should have paid better attention."

"It's not your fault. I'm okay now. I wouldn't mind taking a bath and washing the blood off."

"Alright, I'll go get the bath started for you. You relax here until it's ready." He smirked and said, "maybe I should join you." Lucy blushed and shook her head. Laxus just laughed as he went to start the bath for her.

 **-With Alastair-**

"Well plan A was a failure. Time to move on to plan B. I will have you Lucy Heartifilia. I will make you watch as I kill those closest too you." He grinned, and pulled out his lacrima to call the person who will be helping with his next plan to kidnap Lucy.

"So they failed in capturing the girl? I told you that you should of just came right to me." The person grinned.

"You better not fail me too. You know what is at stake if you fail." Alastair growled and ended the call. _I will have her, no one can stop me from having her!_

 **-Evening time with the Thunder Legion-**

They had just finished eating dinner. None of them would allow Lucy to get up for anything. Virgo appeared on her own if she needed to go to the bathroom. She was getting annoyed, since she felt fine.

"We need to do something about Alastair. I have a feeling that he won't stop until he gets Blondie."

"We could find a way to bring his whole business down, make him lose everything." Lucy said. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"That is a good idea. How would we do that?" Freed asked. Lucy explained that they would need to find out everything they could about him. She said she could get Crux to research into him. She also told them that finding the information could take awhile, and he could easily try something before they got what they needed.

They decide they would talk with the master in the morning and see what he says to do. Laxus picked up Lucy and carried her to his room, after what happened he was going to keep her in his sights. _I am not going to let that asshole take my mate from me, I will kill him if he tries._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 12

The Thunder Legion made their way to the guild to talk to master about Alastair and what they should do. When they arrived Lucy looked around for team Natsu, she missed her friends. Her face fell when she didn't see them. As they were heading towards master's office, Mira told Lucy that team Natsu had left on a mission.

Laxus knocked on the master's door, and waited for a reply. Once he told them to enter, they all found a place to sit.

"What can I help you with, children?"

"The mission you sent us on was a trap to kidnap Blondie. That is the reason the dark guild there started stealing from the town." Laxus said.

"Do we know who is trying to kidnap her?"

"Yes master, Alastair Darkstone is the one after me."

"Do you think he will try again child?"

"I do, he isn't one to give up."

"Lucy has come up with a plan, that could destroy his business. All she let us know so far is that we will need to learn everything we could about him." Freed said.

"How will we learn things about him without getting close to him?" Makarov asked.

"I already have my spirit, Crux, researching him."

"Do not let the guild know of this yet, Gramps." Laxus said. Makarov nodded in understanding. They left his office and went to sit at their normal table. Laxus pulled Lucy into his lap. Lucy blushed when Bickslow laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"Laxus, I need to go to my apartment and grab a few things today."

"I'll go with you, but I have some paperwork I need to get done first."

"I don't mind going by myself. My apartment isn't far from the guild. I can go while you do your paperwork. He won't try anything again so soon Laxus, he will want to wait until he thinks we let our guard down."

"Fine, I will allow you to go by yourself, but take a lacrima with you. Go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"I will, and that sounds good. Where do you want to go to dinner? Do I need to change?"

"Not this time Blondie, it will be a casual date." Laxus smirked. Lucy smiled, excited to go on her first date with Laxus. She leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

"I'll see you soon. I'll come to your office when I get back." Laxus nodded and kissed her again. She told the others bye and walked out of the guild towards her apartment.

"Bickslow I want you to follow her. You can follow her from the air so she won't see you." Bickslow nodded and left to follow after her.

When Lucy reached her apartment, she went through her desk and got her novel, and letters to her mother out. Then she went to her closet to grab some more clothes, and a cute casual outfit to wear for her date. She decided to take a bath before going back to the guild. Once she was out of the bath, she put on the outfit she picked out for her date. She called Laxus on the lacrima to let him know she would be headed back to the guild in a couple minutes.

As she was walking into the kitchen she heard a nose coming from her bedroom. She slowly made her way to her bedroom, but didn't see anything when she got there. When she turned around to walk back to the kitchen someone came up behind her and stuck a needle in her neck, knocking her out. He disappeared back into the shadows with her, making his way out of her apartment with no one seeing them.

Laxus was starting to get worried, it's been an hour since he heard from her and she was suppose to be back by now. He tried calling her lacrima, and she didn't answer. He quickly called Bickslow.

"What's up Boss man?"

"Has Blondie left her apartment yet?"

"No, I've been on top of the roof but haven't seen her leave yet." 

"Go knock on her door, now!" Bickslow quickly jumped off the roof, and knocked on  
the door. He waited a couple minutes and when she didn't answer he tried the door and found it was unlocked.

"Cosplayer?" He walked through the living room checking in the kitchen, then bathroom but didn't see her. He was hoping maybe she had fallen asleep. "Cosplayer, you in here?" No answer so he walked into the room and didn't see her. He called Laxus back on the lacrima.

"Is she there?" Laxus asked.

"No she isn't here." Laxus growled, and told Bickslow to get back to the guild quickly. Bickslow used his babies to get to the guild quickly. He went straight upstairs to see Freed reading, and Evergreen giving herself a manicure.

"We need to get to Laxus's office now." He said as he walked by. The two looked up surprised at how serious Bickslow sounded, and followed after him. When they entered Laxus's office, Freed and Evergreen started to worry. Laxus had lightning running all over his skin and he was growling.

"Laxus, Bickslow what is going on?" Freed asked.

"Lucy was kidnapped. Bickslow, you never seen anyone enter or leave the apartment?"

"No, I even had my babies floating around the building to keep an eye out."

"We know this is Alastair's doing, what we don't know is who he got. We need to go tell Gramps, now!" They quickly walked over to master's office. Laxus didn't even knock this time.

"What is wrong my boy? You never come in without knocking first."

"Lucy has been kidnapped. She went to her apartment to grab a few things, and I had Bickslow following her just to be safe. The only thing I can think of is someone was waiting in her apartment for her. Not sure how he was able to get out without Bickslow or his babies seeing anything."

"We need to let the guild know, and get out there searching for her. I only know a few mages that can get around without being detected, and they are not pleasant mages. They love to torture their victims. If it's the one I'm thinking of he is the worst of the two and would explain why you didn't seem him enter or leave. He can camouflage himself. His name is Alatar."

"Gramps you can tell everyone, we are going to get out there and start searching. I don't know if who ever took her will bring her straight to Alastair, but I'm starting with him." Makarov nodded, and they Thunder Legion left the guild to start looking for Lucy. They made their way to the train station. They bought tickets for Acalypha Town and got on the train. It felt like the longest train ride to them.

 **-Back at the guild-**

"Listen up brats!" Makarov yelled. He waited for everyone to quiet down and look at him. "I have some bad news. Lucy has been kidnapped. The Thunder Legion has already left to look for her. I need all of you to help too. Go in groups of threes and fours. Have a lacrima with you as well to stay in touch. I have also called in help from Crime Sorciere, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth. Start the search here in Magnolia, the Thunder Legion has gone to check out a possible lead, but it's a very small one." Everyone quickly paired up and left to search through Magnolia for Lucy.

"They will find her master." Mira said as master sat down on the bar.

"I have faith in my children. I just hope we find her before she is hurt." Mira nodded in agreement.

 **-With team Natsu-**

"Guys we are needed back in Magnolia!" Erza said.

"But we haven't finished the mission." Natsu whined.

"Master's orders, he already spoke with the mayor and they are sending another guild to finish the job." Erza said.

"Erza, why are we needed back?" Gray asked.

"Lucy has been kidnapped…" Erza said grimly. Natsu's and Gray's eyes widened, then they quickly ran off toward the train station. Erza and Lisanna ran after them. _We will find you Luce,_ they all thought as they boarded the train.

 **-With the Thunder Legion-**

As soon as they got off the train, they made their way to Alastair's konzern. When they arrived they quickly took care of the guards, locking them in a rune cage. Laxus busted the door in with his lightning. They split into two groups to be able to search the house faster. Laxus and Freed went to the right wing, and Bickslow and Evergreen went to the left wing. They searched the whole mansion and found nothing. They decided to search the grounds to see if there was a hidden building they didn't know about. They searched for four hours and found no trace of Alastair.

"We need to let Gramps know that we didn't find Lucy or Alastair." Laxus said. He got out his lacrima and called to report that they didn't find her or Alastair. Makarov let them know that everyone was out looking for her.

 **-With Lucy-**

She groaned as she started to wake up. She slowly looked around but was unable to see anything, it was too dark. Her hands were bound with cuffs, and she couldn't move her legs due to the chains.

"Good you are finally awake. I was starting to think I used to high of a dose on you."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Name is Alatar, and Alastair hired me to kidnap you and bring you too him. But he didn't say when to bring you to him. I thought we could have some fun first." Alatar said with a menacing grin.

"My boyfriend, and friends will find me. My boyfriend will enjoy making you pay for anything you do to me." Lucy said, Alatar just walked away laughing. _I need to find away out of here._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 13

Lucy was trying to figure out a way to get out of the cell she was in. She couldn't call on her spirits due to the magic canceling handcuffs. _I wonder if I could make him mad enough to were he will let me out of the handcuffs and try to fight me._ She knew that Laxus and the others would be searching for her, and she needed to find a way to figure out where she was and try and get them a message.

" _Loke! Loke, can you hear me?"_

" _Princess! Are you okay?"_

" _I'm okay for now Loke. Can you open you own gate and give Laxus a message for me? Let him know that I'm okay. I'm going to try to get out of here."_

" _I will give him the message. Princess, please be careful!"_

"Hey Alatar! Why are you keeping me chained up? Afraid I would kick your ass if I wasn't bound?"

Alatar growled as he walked over to Lucy, and kicked her in the ribs. He heard a couple of them crunch from the force of the kick. Lucy groaned in pain, and then laughed at him.

"You must be weak if you can only beat me when I'm chained up. Even when I was tortured by others, none of them had me chained up like this." He picked his foot up and brought it down on her other side.

"Shut up! I am stronger than you could ever hope to be. I am one of the strongest mages out there." He growled.

"If that is true, then fight me, and lets see how strong you are." He laughed and kicked her in the stomach, making her cough up some blood.

"I'm not dumb, I know you would try to make a break for it as soon as you were free. I can't have that, I want my pay when I hand you over to Alastair. But I can make your stay more comfortable." He said with a grin. Before Lucy could say anything he walked away. After a few minutes he came back and he tied her legs together with a rope and then undid the chains. He dragged her out of the cell by her hair and then pulled her up until she was standing. In the middle of the room was a hook hanging from the ceiling, he dragged her too in and the handcuffs over the hook. He then went over to a lever on the wall, and raised the chain to make her dangle in the air.

"You won't get anything from Alastair if I'm harmed." Lucy said.

He laughed. "Oh, on the contrary, he said he didn't mind if you were a little broken when he got you. I just can't have sex with you."

"You are still pathetic, having to keep me tied up." She said. He snarled, walking up to her and punching her across the face. Her vision went blurry.

"I'll show you pathetic, Miss Heartfilia." He walked over to a table that he had different tools on. He grabbed a sludge hammer, and walked back over to her. Lucy's eyes widened when she seen what he was holding. He quickly swung the sledge hammer, smashing it into her right leg, shattering the bone right below the knee. She screamed.

 **-With the Thunder Legion-**

"I think we should go to the Heartfilia konzern. Not sure if he would go there, but it's the only other place I can think of right now." Laxus said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Boss, where is the Heartfilia konzern?" Bickslow asked.

"Shit, I have no clue. But I know a group that does. Let me call them and have them meet us at our hotel." Laxus pulled out his lacrima, and called Erza.

"Laxus have you found Lucy?" Erza said when she answered the call.

"No, but I want team Natsu to meet up with the Thunder Legion in Acalypha Town, at the hotel. We have already searched the konzern of the man responsible, and he wasn't there. Next place we want to check is the Heartfilia konzern, but we don't know where it is. Your team has been there before."

"Alright we will be there in a couple hours. Then we will go search Lucy's old home." Erza said, and Laxus ended the call.

"Let's go back to the hotel and wait for team Natsu to get here." They nodded their heads and followed Laxus. _Lucy you better be okay._

When they got to their hotel room, a golden flash revealed Loke. "My Princess wanted me to let you know that she is okay. She doesn't know where she is, other than some type of dungeon. She was trying to find a way to get free, but all she did was make the mage holding her mad. I am afraid he has been torturing her. She can't call us out to help, and we can't open our gates where she is due to barriers set up to just cancel celestial magic."

"How do you know she is being tortured by the asshole holding her." We can feel her pain through our connection. I'm sorry I can't be of anymore help. I will try to keep you updated on her condition. I came through of my own magic and with help from the Spirit King."

"Thank you Loke. Let her know we are coming for her. The whole guild is searching." Loke nodded as he disappeared back to the spirit world.

"I can't wait to get my hands on the guy that kidnapped her and on Alastair. They will pay for hurting my mate." He growled. He sat on the couch, waiting for team Natsu to get there so they could continue their search.

 **-With team Natsu-**

When they reached the train station they ran into Crime Sorciere. Erza explained that they were going to meet up with Thunder Legion.

"Erza, does the Thunder Legion have a lead?" Jellal asked.

"No, but they already searched the konzern of the man responsible and he wasn't there. They want to search Lucy's family konzern."

"We will come with you. That way we can split up and search faster." Jellal said. Erza nodded and they all boarded the train.

"If Bright Eyes is there, I'll be able to hear her soul. It will also help to have three dragon slayers searching together because of our heightened senses." Erik said.

 **-With Lucy-**

Lucy was trying her hardest not to scream, as Alatar repeatedly cut her stomach over and over. Her shirt lay in shreds on the floor. He decided that he was bored using the knife on her. He went and picked up a candlestick and lit it. He walked back over to her and held the flame of the candle to her left thigh. Lucy let out a scream as the candle burned her skin. She could feel the blisters form and pop. He held the candle to her leg until he heard the skin sizzle and she passed out from the pain.

"I guess I can give you a small break. I am no where near done with you though Lucy." He decided he should call Alastair and give him an update.

"Are you keeping my Lucy comfortable?" Alastair asked.

"Of course. You may want to make sure you have some healers on stand by when you get her. Wouldn't want her to have any scars."

"Keep the torture to a minimum! I am the one that will completely break Miss Heartfilia."

"Of course." Alatar said and ended the call. _Maybe I should take the money he owes me, kill him, and keep her for myself. She is proving to be a hard one to break._ He went and grabbed a bucket of cold water and threw it on Lucy waking her up. She gasped for air as best she could with how bad it hurt to breath.

"Are you ready for some more fun. We still have three days before I have to give you to Alastair. Unless I decide to kill him and keep you for myself. Hmm, or I could give you to Alastair, get my payment and let your guild take care of him, and then come back for you. Decisions, decisions." He grabbed a whip and started whipping her back, once most of her back was covered in marks and blood, he moved to the front and whipped across her stomach and breasts. He relished in her screams. Once he was bored with the whip, he decided that one broken leg was enough. He picked up the sludge hammer and smashed her left knee cap. Lucy screamed, tears streaming down her face and barely holding onto consciousness.

"Now, now it won't be any fun if you lose consciousness on me now. What can we do to make you stay awake?" Alatar grinned, and grabbed the candle holding it to her side. She screamed and tried to move away from the flame, all that did was cause more pain because of her legs. _Please Laxus, find me soon. I'm trying to stay strong._

 **-With the Thunder Legion-**

Laxus was pacing around the hotel room waiting for team Natsu. It had been almost two hours since he contacted them. Before he could open his mouth and ask why they weren't there, a knock came on the hotel room door. He quickly opened the door to see team Natsu and Crime Sorciere.

"We wan into them at the train station, and they decided to come and help us search for Lucy." Erza said.

"The more people we have to search the better. Lets get going, we need to get to the Heartfilia konzern and search it. I will get a hold of gramps on the way and get an update from his end." Everyone nodded and left to head to the konzern. On the way there, they decided to split into two groups. They would be able to cover more ground that way, and if one group found something they would contact the other team on the lacrima.

"Bright Eyes is your mate Spark Plug?" Erik asked. Everyone but the Thunder Legion looked shocked at the news. He just nodded his head and continued to follow team Natsu to the konzern. Once they got there, they split into two teams. Thunder Legion with Erik, Meredy and Midnight, and team Natsu with Jellal, Richard and Sorano. Thunder Legion went into the konzern to start the search, while team Natsu started to search the grounds.

"Erik can you hear any other souls, besides ours?" Freed asked.

"No, but I will say I can't wait until we catch the man responsible for kidnapping her. They may live but Laxus will cause them severe pain, and I can't wait to see that." He grinned.

 **-At Fairy Tail-**

"Laxus, my boy, have you guys found anything that could lead to Lucy's were abouts?"

"No, we are still searching the konzern. Crime Sorciere is here helping us, along with team Natsu. Have you heard anything?"

"No everyone that has reported back, has come back empty. I have already contacted the magic council and they are on stand by."

"Alright Gramps, we will keep you updated." Laxus ended the call. Makarov sighed, he hoped they would find Lucy soon. _Lucy, please don't lose your light._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 14

 **-With Lucy, Next Day-**

Lucy was having a hard time staying conscious with the pain she was in. There was barely a spot on her body that wasn't cut, burned or bruised. The only places free of wounds were her arms and face, except the bruise that was on her cheek.

"I think we should make this more interesting, don't you?" Alatar said. Lucy stayed silent, she wasn't going to give into him.

"I'm going to call Alastair, to have him get you early. I'll tell him that your guild mates are getting closer to were I'm holding you. When he gets here, I will get paid, then follow to see where he takes you. Then I will call your guild and let them know. They can come take care of Alastair, and then I will kidnap you, and be able to do what I want with you." Lucy's eyes widened, he laughed as he grabbed the lacrima.

"Alatar, I told you not to call me unless it's an emergency!" Alastair yelled.

"You need to come for Lucy. Fairy Tail is getting close to the area where I am holding her. When I have gone out for supplies, I hear people asking if they have seen her." He said.

"This does create a problem. I will be there first thing in the morning to get Miss Heartfilia. I will also have your payment with me." He ended the call.

"He is just too gullible. Now to make things even more interesting. We will call your boyfriend, and let them know the general area of where you are. Let them start the search, but don't worry Alastair will get here before anyone from your guild does." He lowered Lucy down from the chains, for her to be able to use the lacrima.

"Where do I tell them to start their search?" she asked.

"Close to your childhood home." He smirked, and handed her the lacrima. She let her magic pulse into the lacrima.

 **-With the Thunder Legion-**

"Laxus your lacrima is going off." Freed said. Laxus quickly grabbed the lacrima. He was shocked when he seen Lucy's face appear.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Where are you?" Laxus almost yelled, everyone quickly turned and looked at Laxus.

"I'll be okay Laxus. I'm calling to let you know that Alastair is coming for me, he is going to be here first thing. All I know that it will be somewhere close to my childhood home."

"Luc-" The call ended before he could say anything else. "Damnit! We need to let the others know. At least we know we are close to her." Laxus called Erza to let her know what they found out. They decided to stay separated and keep looking, hoping to find Lucy before Alastair got there.

"Laxus, we need to call master and let him know that Lucy has contacted us." Freed said. Laxus nodded and called Makarov.

"My boy, have you found her?"

"No gramps, but she contacted me. She told us Alastair is going to be getting her first thing tomorrow, and that she is somewhere close to her childhood home. We are currently at the Heartfilia konzern, searching for her."

"I will send more help." Laxus nodded and ended the call.

"Lets keep searching, gramps is sending more help." _Hold on Lucy, we will find you, and make Alastair and the one who kidnapped you pay._

"Erza, Lucy contacted me, we know that she is somewhere close to here. Alastair will be coming soon as well, keep your eye out for him." Erza nodded and ended the call.

"My boy I wanted to let you know that, Gajeel, Rogue and Sting will be coming to help with the search. Figured dragon slayers would be the best with your heightened senses." Laxus nodded, and ended the call.

"I got the perfect poison to use on the prick who is holding Bright Eyes. It won't kill him, but it will make him wish he was dead." Erik smirked.

 **-With Lucy-**

"You know your plan will back fire on you." Lucy said smirking at him. "My boyfriend and friends, will find me and get both of you at the same time."

He snarled and slammed his fist into her stomach. She coughed, a small line of blood fell down the corner of her mouth. "This is my plan, and it will work just the way I envisioned it. You are still safe for now, but once Alastair is dealt with, I will take you over and over again, and will enjoy having you beg me to stop." Lucy spit in his face.

"I will enjoy watching my boyfriend torture you."

"Hmm, maybe I should have some fun with you now. I may not be able to touch you, but he never said anything about you pleasuring me." He said with a feral grin.

"You even think about putting your cock near my mouth, I will bite it off."

"I'll wait to have you, and I'll make your boyfriend watch." He snarled and walked away.

 **-With the Thunder Legion-**

They had searched the whole mansion, and didn't find any signs of Lucy. They started to search the grounds to the west, since team Natsu went to the east. When they walked out of the mansion, they ran into Gajeel, Sting and Rogue.

"Hey Spark Plug, where have you guys already searched?" Sting asked.

"We just finished searching the whole mansion. Team Natsu is searching the grounds to the east. We were going to search to the west, you three go to the north. Does one of you have a lacrima? If you find anything call us, and then send up a signal with your magic that way we can meet up." Laxus said. The three nodded and took off to search.

They had been searching for hours and not found any clues to where she could be. Laxus called Gajeel on the lacrima, and told them to head back to the mansion, he wanted the three of them to wait for someone entering the grounds, and follow them. It would be easy to do with Rogue being able to hide in the shadows.

At this point they needed to be patient and wait for Alastair to show up. Laxus called Erza and told them to meet up outside the mansion. Once they met up, they all went into the patch of trees next to the mansion to hide and wait. After hiding in the trees for a couple hours, they heard from Gajeel that someone had entered the konzern and they started to follow after the person.

 **-With Gajeel-**

He knew the person they were following was Alastair, because Laxus described his scent to the other dragon slayers. He couldn't wait to see where he was going, he wanted to pound him into the ground for having Bunny Girl kidnapped. He considered her to be kin, and it was his mate's best friend.

They followed him until he reached a small cabin on the out skirts of the Heartfilia property. Once he entered the cabin, Gajeel called Laxus, and then had Sting send a signal of his light magic into the sky.

Once Laxus and the others seen the signal, they wasted no time in running to where Gajeel and the other two were waiting. When everyone got there they had Erik listen to see if he heard Lucy's soul.

"Yeah, she is in there, but it's not good. She is in a lot of pain. Shit!" He snarled, when he dipped into her memory and seen exactly what was done to her.

"What is it?" Laxus asked.

"You won't like what you see when we get in there." Erik said. Laxus snarled and punched the door, making it fly across the room. They quickly entered the room but didn't see anyone. Looking around the seen a hatch in the floor, they quickly opened it and went down the stairs. They ran down the hallway, they could hear voices yelling as they ran. They came to another door, and Laxus used his lightning to incinerate the door. When they ran into the room, Laxus started to snarl when he seen Lucy, and lightning was covering his skin. All the dragon slayers started to close in around Alastair and Alatar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 15

"Gajeel wrap your metal around there legs up to their chest." Laxus snarled. Gajeel laughed as he wrapped the two up in his metal. Laxus then used his dragon lightning roar on the two, with the metal wrapped around them it made the lightning twice as painful.

"Gray, I think they need a little frost bite." Laxus smirked. Gray smirked and turned the two into human icicles, with just their heads unfrozen.

"Laxus, get Lucy we can finish dealing with these two." Erza said. He nodded and ran over to Lucy.

"Lucy, can you hear me? Lucy, wake up please." Laxus said. He slowly lowered her down, and then broke the cuffs around her wrist. He looked her over and noticed all the cuts, and bruised. When he seen her legs, he knew they were broke. He could see her chest rise and fall, giving him a small comfort. He wrapped his coat around her and careful picked her up.

He grinned watching the others torture Alatar and Alastair. After Gray froze them, Natsu used his flames and melted the ice giving them both quit a few second degree burns. Erik walked up to them and blew poison into their mouths, it wouldn't kill them, but it will make their insides feel like it's on fire. Erza equiped her hammer, and smashed one leg on each of them. Rogue used his shadow attack to wrap around their broken legs, and squeeze. Sting sent out his light attacks adding to the burns Natsu gave them. Midnight put them each in their worst nightmares. They all enjoyed hearing the two scream for what they did to Lucy. They wanted to keep torturing them, but none of them wanted to be arrested.

Everyone suddenly looked towards Laxus, when they heard Lucy groan. "La-Laxus?"

"Yeah, I'm here Blondie, you're safe now." Lucy started to cry, happy to finally go home and be with her family. "I'm going to teleport back to the guild with Blondie, she needs Wendy. Will you guys call the rune knights to pick these two up."

"Rogue and I will stay, you all head back to Fairy Tail, you should all be there for Lucy. We will come visit in a couple days to see how she is doing." Sting said. Everyone nodded and left to head back to Magnolia.

 **-At Fairy Tail-**

Everyone at the guild felt static pressure building, and then a bolt of lightning struck in the middle of the guild to reveal Laxus holding Lucy. Everyone gasped when they seen the shape she was in.

"Wendy come do your thing." Laxus said as he walked into the infirmary with Lucy. He gently laid her down on the bed. Wendy came in and ran her hands over to access the damage and see where to start. She started at her legs, healing the bones most of the way. She then healed all the cuts on her stomach, chest and back.

"Thankfully most of the wounds were still fresh, and she won't have scares. She will have pain in her legs from time to time though. I couldn't heal them all the way or it would make the bones prone to breaking easier." Wendy said.

"How long will she need to stay off her feet?"

"I say at least a month. Then she will need to go through a couple weeks of physical therapy to help with the stiffness in her joints." Laxus nodded, and pulled up a chair next to the bed, and took Lucy's hand. Wendy left, stating she would come by later to check on her. After she left, Makarov came in.

"How is she, my boy?" He asked quietly.

"She will be okay. Wendy healed all her cuts, but couldn't completely heal her broken legs. She said it would make them weaker and they would break easier. Could you have Mira come up, I would like her to wash Lucy and help put her in some clothes." Before Makarov could leave to get Mira, Virgo appeared.

"I will clean my Princess up, I already have some of her clothing with me." Laxus nodded and stood outside the infirmary while Virgo cleaned up Lucy. Virgo opened the door when she was done to let Laxus know he could come back in.

"Thank you Virgo, for cleaning her up." Laxus said. Virgo bowed an disappeared to the spirit world. _You are never leaving my side again. When you are better, I want us to become mates. I hope you will be ready then too._

There was a knock on the door a couple hours later. Laxus woke up, as the door was opened to reveal team Natsu. They walked in quietly to check on Lucy.

"How is she Laxus?" Erza asked.

"She will be okay. She has to be on bed rest for a month, then will need a couple weeks of physical therapy."

"Let us know when she wakes up." Erza said and ushered Natsu and Gray out. After they left, he pushed a bed up against Lucy's and laid down next to her. He slowly fell asleep, exhaustion finally catching up after searching for her.

 **-Next Day-**

Laxus woke up to the feeling of something touching him, slowly tracing the scar under his eye. When he opened his eyes he was meet with a smiling Lucy.

"Lucy, are you okay? Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"I'm okay, legs are sore. Thank you for finding me Laxus. What happened with Alatar and Alastair?"

He grinned, "We roughed them up some, and then the rune knights came to arrest them. I should go get Wendy, she will want to check you over."

"Don't go just yet, please." Lucy said. Laxus nodded, and laid back down next to her. She tried to move closer, but it hurt to move. He noticed and moved closer to Lucy wrapping his arm around her waist. She slowly leaned up and kissed him. They pulled away to catch their breaths, after a couple minutes Laxus growled and dove back in to give her another kiss, he ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance. She tangled her tongue with his, he quickly dominated the kiss. He smirked when he seen the small blush on her face, after they pulled away to catch their breath.

"I need to go get Wendy. Are you hungry?"

"Some waffles with strawberries, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all baby. I'll be back with some food, I will send Wendy in while I'm waiting for the food." Lucy smiled at Laxus as he walked out. Wendy walked in a couple minutes later.

"How are you feeling Lucy?"

"Legs are sore, but feel okay other wise."

"I couldn't completely heal the breaks, or it would have weakened your bones. You will need to stay on bed rest for a month. Then we will do a couple weeks of physical therapy to help the stiff joints."

Lucy sighed, and nodded. She started to panic, _if I can't go on missions for more than a month, how will I pay my rent? I can't for help, that would be to much to owe someone._

"Lucy! Lucy-nee! You okay?" Wendy asked her worriedly. When she got no reply, she ran to the door way and yelled for Laxus. It took him two seconds to get up to the infirmary.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I explained to Lucy about bed rest for the next four weeks, and then a couple weeks of physical therapy."

"Lucy. Blondie, what's wrong?" When he got no reply, he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small shake. Lucy blinked and looked at Laxus.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"What had you so deep in thought?"

"With me not being able to do missions, how will I pay my rent? It's due soon, but I can't ask for a loan to pay it, I refuse to be indebt to someone."

"Lucy, would you want to move in with me? You are my mate. We don't have to share a room right a way if you don't want."

"You would really be okay with me living with you?"

"Of course." He said with a smirk. Lucy smiled and nodded saying she would move in with him. "I will be back, our food should be ready. You up for some company? Some people that would like to see you."

"Yeah, I'm up for some company." Laxus nodded as he got up to go get their food, and let everyone know she was ready for some company.

"Hey Bright Eyes, you look like you are doing a little better." Erik said as he walked in.

"I'm okay other than having to be on bed rest for the next four weeks."

"We made them pay for what they did to you, even thought it wasn't enough in my opinion." He snarled. Laxus walked in with their food. "I'll visit again later, eat and get some more rest."

"Yes big brother." Lucy said and giggled at the half glare Erik sent her way. "Thank you Laxus." She smiled at him and started to eat her food. Half way through eating team Natsu came in to see her.

"Hey Luce, how are you feeling?" Natsu asked.

"I'm okay, legs still hurt some. I'm stuck in bed the next four weeks."

"I'm glad you are okay, little sister." Gray said. Lucy smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"When you are better, we will have a girls day to celebrate your recovery." Erza said.

"That sounds good Erza." Lucy yawned, and was trying to stay awake to talk with her friends.

"Baby, get some sleep. You can visit more later." Laxus said. Lucy nodded and laid down in the bed, falling asleep instantly. Laxus covered her up, and followed team Natsu out the door.

 **-At the Magic Council-**

"Alatar, you are charged with the kidnapping an torturing of Lucy Heartfilia. Along with the other charges against you, you will spend the rest of your days in prison. The bracelet we just put on you, cancels your magic, and it cannot come off. Take him away.

Alastair, you are charged with hiring Alatar to kidnap and torture Lucy Heartfilia. You are not allowed to go anywhere near Miss Heartfilia, if you do you will be thrown in jail. We have closed your business, and taken away your title. You are no longer part of the noble community. Do not mess up this chance, of being free. We will be watching you, as you are on probation for the next two years." _Lucy Heartfilia, this is your fault, and I will find away around this to get my revenge on you and Fairy Tail._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 16

 **-Next Day-**

Lucy and Levy were sitting on her bed in the infirmary, talking about some new books they both want to read. Levy had just bought the books, and they were deciding on who would read which ones first. Laxus was in his office working on some paperwork, and would be coming to see her soon and bring her some lunch.

"Thank you for keeping me company Levy! I would be going crazy laying in bed all day if I didn't have something to do."

"Of course, Lu-chan! I'm going to get going, Gajeel has a job picked out he wants us to go on together. I'll be back in a couple days though."

"You guys be safe!" Lucy waved as Levy walked out the door, she decided to start reading one of the books until Laxus came in to have lunch with her. Just as she opened the book, there was a knock on the door and then the Thunder Legion came into the room. Lucy smiled at them.

"How are you feeling Lulu?"

"I'm okay, legs hurt from time to time."

"What book are you getting ready to read, Lucy?" Freed asked.

"It's the first book for the Mortal Instruments series." She handed him the book to read the back.

"I may have to read this myself, would I be able to borrow it from you when you are done?"

"I will ask Levy, but I am sure she would be okay with that! It will be great to have another person to talk to about the series."

"Cosplayer, can we get you anything?"

"I'm good Bix. Laxus will be bringing me lunch soon. I will just be glad when I can get out of here."

They talked until Laxus came in with her lunch. They said they would come back and visit later and eat dinner with her. She started to eat the burger and fries that Laxus brought her.

"Thank you for bringing me some lunch."

"You are my mate Lucy, I will do anything for you." Lucy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Would it be okay, if I come with you to your office when you go back? I could always stretch out on the couch, and read my book."

"If Wendy gives the okay, then I would be okay with that. I don't want to risk hurting you more, I want you to get better. Once we finish eating I will go get Wendy."

Lucy smiled and nodded. They ate in a comfortable silence. Once they had finished eating, Laxus took their plates down to Mira, and grabbed Wendy.

"Laxus said you wanted to see me Lucy."

"I was wondering if it would be okay to go with Laxus to his office, if I relax on the couch."

"That would be fine, but only for a couple hours. You are mostly healed, but we still need to be careful with your legs, until the breaks completely heal."

Lucy nodded and said, "I will have Virgo bring me to your office. I need to use the restroom, and freshen up some."

"Okay, I will leave the door open for you." He gave her a kiss before going to his office. She quickly called out Virgo.

"Punishment Princess?"

"No punishment. Could you help me to the bathroom and freshen up some, please?" _I am going to have to try to get her and Capricorn together. I see how they look at each other when I have them both out helping me. Then maybe he can punish her, and she will stop asking me!_

"Of course Princess." Virgo carefully picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Once she put Lucy on the toilet, she went to get her some new clothes. She carefully helped Lucy clean up, and then braided her hair and put her in yoga pants and a tank top. Virgo took Lucy to grab her books, and then walked her down to Laxus's office. When she got to the office, she smiled at Laxus as Virgo put her on the couch. Virgo bowed and went back to the spirit world.

"You need anything, let me know."

"I will Laxus, thank you." She opened her book and started to read, while Laxus went back to doing paperwork. Every once in awhile, Lucy hear him mutter under his breath about damages done by team Natsu. She tried her hardest not to laugh. She loved team Natsu but they were too destructive most of the time.

Lucy got absorbed into the book that she didn't hear the knock on the door. She looked up to see Sting and Rogue come in. She smiled at them, marked her page and put the book down.

"Hi you guys! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey Blondie, we came to check on you."

"Hello Lucy, how are you?" Rogue asked.

"I'm okay, I can't walk yet. Wendy wasn't able to heal the breaks all the way because it would have weakened my bones."

"Glad you are doing mostly better Blondie."

"You're blonde too!"

"We also come with some news."

"What is the news?" Laxus asked.

"Alatar is in prison for life. Alastair was stripped of everything, and was set free. The council tol him he is not allowed to come near or speak with Lucy in any form."

"Why is he not in prison? He is the reason she was kidnapped, and not to mention he killed the head of his guards."

"Lucy, do you still have that letter? We also need to let gramps know. Maybe we can turn the letter into the magic council." Lucy nodded, and said she did still have the letter. Lucy was trying her hardest not to show that she was scared.

"Gramps is in his office, will you go tell him the news?" He never took his eyes of Lucy, he could see her shaking. Sting and Rogue looked towards Lucy, and they could smell the fear and anger from her. They nodded and went to Makarov's office. Once they left Laxus walked over to Lucy, and kneeled in front of her. "Lucy, I won't allow anything to happen to you. We will turn in the letter, and see if that will get him arrested."

"Can you take me back to the bed, please. My legs are starting to hurt, and I'd like to take a nap."

He nodded and carefully picked her up. He carefully laid her in the bed and sat next to her. Before he could say anything the infirmary door opened and Erik walked in.

"Bright Eyes, are you okay? I could hear your soul screaming from outside the guild."

"Alastair wasn't put in jail. They just stripped him of everything. Lucy still has the letter he sent her, where he admitted to killing the head of his guards. We are going to give it to Gramps to give to the magic council." Erik growled when he heard that, he wanted nothing more to go hunt him down and end him. He knew Lucy wouldn't want that though.

"Looks like I'm staying here at Fairy Tail then until we can get Alastair in jail."

"Big brother, why don't you join Fairy Tail? You aren't a criminal anymore. I know Kinana would love for you to be around more, and I would too." Erik smirked, and said he would talk to Makarov about joining.

"Get some rest baby." Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. Once she was a sleep Erik told Laxus to go finish his paperwork, he would stay with Lucy. When Laxus got back to his office, Loke appeared.

"I heard everything that Sting and Rogue said. Here is the letter that Alastair sent. Please keep my Princess safe. Since you are her mate, you can use this lion pendant to call me out if needed."

Lucy started to whimper in her sleep, her head shaking from side to side. Erik could hear her mumbling "no, please stop" over and over. When he dipped into her soul, he seen that she was having a nightmare of being tortured again. He started to call her name, trying to wake her up. When just calling her name didn't work, he put his hand on her shoulder and started to lightly shake her. Lucy quickly bolted up. She looked around, and when she seen Erik, she broke down and started crying pressing her face into his chest.

"It's okay Bright Eyes, you're safe." He wrapped his arms around her and called for Laxus, knowing that he would be able to hear him without yelling. Two seconds later the door was open and Laxus ran over to the bed when he seen Lucy.

"What happened?"

"She had a nightmare, about when she was tortured." Erik removed his arms from around her so Laxus could hold her. She curled into him as much as she could without hurting her legs.

"I got you, you're okay baby." Laxus whispered.

"Please stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. Erik go ahead and go see Gramps about joining, then have him come to the infirmary. I have that letter." Erik nodded and after kissing Lucy on the forehead left to talk to Makarov.

Lucy started to fall back to sleep in his arms. He made himself more comfortable and kept Lucy in his lap. A couple minutes later, Gramps walked in.

"Erik, said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, here is the letter that Alastair had sent Lucy before she was kidnapped. Maybe the council can use this to arrest him." Makarov read over the letter, and said that it might work. He would contact his friend at the magic council right away.

Lucy was still sleeping peacefully, when Makarov came back in thirty minutes later and he was very pissed off.

"What did they say Gramps?"

"They said they could use the letter to arrest him, if they can find the body. Which they are sending people out now to do. They also said if they find the body and can't locate Alastair they may lay a trap for him. If they lay a trap for him they want to use Lucy as bait."

"No fucking way Gramps! They are not using my soon to be mate, as bait. She has gone through enough as it is."

"I know my boy. We will think of something." Neither were happy that the magical council would use Lucy to lure out Alastair. All they could do for now was hope that Alastair could be found before they would try and use Lucy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 17

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

Lucy was going crazy being stuck in the infirmary. Sometimes she was able to sit in Laxus's office with him, but that is only when he was there. The Thunder Legion got called on a mission two weeks ago. Laxus tried to argue that he needed to stay here for Lucy, but master told him they were requested specifically for the mission. Thankfully he was suppose to be back today or tomorrow.

"Wendy, when can I leave? Do I really need to stay here for the whole four weeks?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Lucy, I'm sorry. It's okay when you are moved to sit with Laxus in his office but you need to be where you will always have help if needed."

"I have my spirits that can help me though."

Wendy just shook her head and said, "Two more weeks, and then you can go home. You will still have to take it easy until you do therapy."

Lucy sighed and nodded. She missed Laxus, and her friends, team Natsu was also away for a mission. Levy was suppose to visit her later, and bring more books for her to read.

"Lucy can I get you anything?" Wendy asked.

"A chocolate milkshake, burger and some fries please." Lucy said. Wendy nodded and went to tell Mira what Lucy wanted. Once she was by herself she started to think about how Alastair wasn't in prison. _I know he is just biding him time. I just hope they can catch him before they want to use me as bait._

Wendy came back with her food twenty minutes later. Lucy thanked her and started to eat her lunch. Wendy told her that she would see her tomorrow, she was going on a small job. Lucy nodded and thanked Wendy for keeping her company. Once she was done with her lunch, she decided to do some writing for her novel. She worked on her novel for an hour.

She called out Virgo to help her to the bathroom. Virgo also helped her with a bath and braided her hair after. Once she was back in bed and comfortable Virgo went back to the spirit world. Lucy called out Loke, to have some company.

"Hello Princess. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing a little better. Will be glad when I can get out of this bed and walk."

"Princess, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

"Loke it isn't your fault. They put runes around that place to stop celestial magic. I don't blame you. Is that why you haven't opened your gate to see me?"

He sighed and nodded, "Yes, that is why I haven't come. I am glad you called me out today. I've been watching over you from the spirit world, it's nice to be able to visit with you."

They talked for a little while, until Loke needed to go back to the spirit world. He promised he would visit her tomorrow and would open his own gate, so she wouldn't have to use her magic to keep him out. She grabbed her book to read, she was on the second book of the Mortal Instruments series. She grabbed her music lacrima and put on her playlist she likes to listen to while reading, it has songs by Christina Perri, Lindsey Stirling and ColdPlay. Once she had the music going, she relaxed back against the pillows and started to read. She got about a chapter read before she fell asleep.

She woke up a couple hours later when someone removed the book from her hands, and set it on the table next to her. She was surprised to see Mira.

"Hey Mira, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, I wanted to come check on you and see if there was anything you needed, or if you would like some company." Mira said with a smile.

"I am always up for company. What about the bar?"

"I have Kinana watching the bar. Another reason I came up is because Laxus called you, and when he couldn't get a hold of you he was worried so he called me. I told him that I would check on you."

Lucy was sad that she missed the call from him. Mira seemed to notice how Lucy started to look sad, and told her to call Laxus. Lucy smiled, and picked up the lacrima to call Laxus.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Laxus asked when he answered.

"I'm okay, Mira is keeping me company right now. Sorry I missed your call, I was sleeping."

"It's okay. Wanted to let you know that we will be back tomorrow. I bet you miss me, huh?" He smirked.

"Nope, I don't miss you." Lucy said with a smirk, and then laughed at Laxus's shocked face.

"Then I guess you don't want the present I got you."

"I was only joking. You know I miss you. Hate that you got called away on a mission." Lucy said with a smile.

"Miss ya too Blondie. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Laxus." She ended the call. Mira squealed and started to talk about how they would have the cutest babies. She kept talking about blonde hair, brown eyed babies, or blonde hair, blue eyed babies. Lucy blushed and dropped her head into her hands. Once Mira started talking about babies, there wasn't any stopping her.

"I'll come back up in a couple hours with dinner for you. What would you like?"

"Could you bring me a chicken caesar salad and a soda, please?" Mira smiled and nodded, then left to go back to the bar. Lucy decided to read more of her book, before she opened it to her spot, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Lucy child, how are you?" Makarov asked.

"I'm doing okay master. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to come check on my future granddaughter-in-law." He grinned.

"Master-"

"Call me gramps, Lucy."

"Gramps, our relationship is still new. I know I am his mate, but we are taking things slow for now."

"Don't take too long my dear. I want some great grandbabies!" He laughed when Lucy blushed and hid under the blankets.

 **-Two Days Later-**

Lucy was happy to have Laxus back with her. She was currently sitting on the couch in his office while he worked on paperwork. She had been reading for the last couple of hours, when she puts the book down and watches Laxus for a minute.

"Laxus, can I ask you something?"

Laxus stops his work and looks up at Lucy, "What's the question Blondie?"

"You're blonde too! My question is, um, would you want to have kids one day?" She asked, but kept her head down, too nervous to look at him after asking the question.

Laxus didn't say anything at first, he was shock that she asked that. After a couple minutes, she peaked up at him through her bangs to see him staring at her with wide eyes. _Way to go Lucy, you broke him. After hearing Mira and Gramps talk about babies, it made me wonder if he would want a family with me. I always wanted to be a mother, but I would understand if he didn't want kids._

"Lucy!"

"Huh, what did you say Laxus?"

"I said, what made you ask that."

"Mira started talking about how cute our babies would be with blonde hair and blue or brown eyes. Then Gramps asked when he would be getting great grandbabies. Sorry, probably wasn't the best time to ask that question." She said looking down at her hands. She didn't hear Laxus get up and walk towards her. He kneels down in front of her and gently grabs her chin and makes her look at him.

"I do want to have kids with you."

"Really? You do?" Lucy couldn't help but smile. He nodded and then smirked.

"I bet you will be even sexier with your belly swollen." He leaned up and kissed her, he slowly runs his tongue along her lower lip asking for access, which she grants. She wraps her arms around his neck and one hand slides up into his hair. He wraps an arm around her waist lightly, being mindful of her legs. After a couple minutes they break apart for air.

"There is something I need to tell you Lucy. Dragon mating season is coming up soon, would you allow me to mark you as my mate when mating season starts?"

"What do you mean by mark me?"

"I will bite your shoulder and infuse some of my magic with you. A lightning dragon will appear in the spot I bite you. It's not as simple as me biting you though. I would have to bite you during sex. I should also let you know, that we won't be able to be apart or around others for two week. My instincts will kick in, to try and get you pregnant once you are marked."

"Why do we need to be away from others for two week?"

"It takes three days to complete the mark. It can be dangerous to infuse my magic with you all at once. Then once the mark is complete, it will actually make you fertile. My instincts will make me over protective during the mating time, I won't allow anyone near you."

Lucy didn't say anything for a couple minutes, thinking over everything he just told her. The more she thought about it the happier she was. She would officially become his mate, and they would have a chance of becoming pregnant.

"Yes, I will allow you to mark me when mating season starts." Laxus kissed her, and then picked her up to take her back to the infirmary.

"You need to relax in here for a while, I will stay with you but I'm going to order us some lunch quick. What would you like?"

"Vanilla shake and bbq chicken sandwich." Laxus nodded and left to order their lunch. She couldn't help the silent squeal about becoming Laxus's mate.

"Oi, Bright Eyes tone down your soul! What's got you all happy?"

"Laxus asked me to become his mate, when mating season starts."

Erik smirks and ruffles her hair, "I'm happy for you sis. Kinana agreed to become my mate."

"That's great! I'm happy for you." She smiled. They talked until Laxus came back in with the food. As Erik left he told Laxus to take good care of his little sister, or he would be dealing with him.

"Thank you for the lunch Laxus. You know I don't mind if you want to go to your place and sleep at night. You don't have to stay here with me."

"Baby, I want to be here with you. I want to help any way I can. Besides, it's _our_ place now."

"Would it be okay, if I had Virgo start moving my things over?"

"Definitely." Lucy smiled, and they at their lunch in a comfortable silence. Once they finished eating Lucy called out Virgo and asked if she would pack up her apartment, and store the boxes in the spirit world until she was better. Virgo was happy to be of help, and went right to Lucy's apartment to start packing.

Laxus brought some of his paperwork in the infirmary to work on, while Lucy read. She would occasionally look over at him. She couldn't get over the fact that she got the hottest guy in the guild, according to her. She smiled and continued to read her book.

 **-With Alastair-**

He found a small apartment in Magnolia, the part hated the most about the apartment was how far away from Fairy Tail it was. He also hated it because it was just small. He wanted his mansion back.

He tried to contact a few dark guilds to help attack Fairy Tail, but they all laughed at him. The guild leaders either told him they know better than to attack the strongest guild, or they didn't feel like rune knights coming after them for helping him. Word had spread about what he did, and how he lost everything. He was beyond livid.

 _I will find a way to get Lucy! She is mine! Destroying Fairy Tail can wait until I have my status back._ He needed to figure out a way to get Lucy away from the guild and by herself. He couldn't send in a request because that would be an automatic arrest.

"Guess, I will have to track her when she goes on a mission. I can wait until they are in the middle of the mission and grab her while her guild mates are distracted." He says to himself. He grins thinking that he came up with a good plan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 18

 **-Two weeks later-**

Lucy was sweating as she did the exercises for her legs. She finally started her therapy, and Wendy has been having her do light weights on her legs to build up some muscle. Tomorrow she will be starting to walk along the bars they set up for her.

Since she started physical therapy, she was now allowed to go home and stay, which she was really happy about. Once therapy was done, Laxus picked her up and carried her to their house.

"How ya doing baby?"

"Tired, and would love to be able to soak in a bath."

"I'll help you with the bath, and while you relax I will make us something to eat." Lucy smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. He set her on the bed and went into the master bathroom to make her a bath with some salts to relax her muscles. Once it was ready he went and helped her to the bathroom, he set her on the side of the tub so she could undress. She blushed as he helped lower her into the water. When she was settled he told her he would be downstairs, and to call when she was ready to get out.

Half an hour later she was out of the tub, and downstairs eating dinner with Laxus. After they ate, they watched some tv. Around midnight he carried her to bed, she had actually fallen asleep on him while watching tv.

They woke up the next morning, ate breakfast and headed to the guild so Lucy could do her therapy. She was excited because she was finally going to be able to walk. Wendy had her start with her leg exercises, then when they were done she went over to the bars they set up for her to use while she walked. She did really good, and was able to walk back and forth using the bars for support for about twenty minutes before getting tired.

Laxus took her up to his office to relax on the couch, while he worked on his paperwork. Lucy was trying not to fall asleep while reading her book. She looked up from her book when she heard the knock on the door, Laxus gave permission for who ever it was to enter. Erik, Erza, Natsu, and Gray came in, they all wanted to see how Lucy was doing.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" Lucy asked. They all answered that they were fine, and were wondering how she was doing.

"How is your therapy going Bright Eyes?"

"Good, first day walking along the bars. Feeling tired and a little sore right now."

"I was wondering if you would like to do a girls day when you are better?" Erza asked.

"That would be great! It will be at least a week before I can do a girls night." Erza smiled and nodded, happy that she would get to spend time with Lucy again.

"Luce when you are better, lets do a mission! Just as friends, I miss you." Natsu said.

"I'd like that Natsu."

"I'll be coming too, she is my mate." They all talked about taking a big group mission when Lucy was healed. They could all see that Lucy was tired, but was trying to stay awake to keep talking with them. Team Natsu said bye and that they would see her in a week, they were going to take a mission. Erik told her to get some rest, and left to go see Kinana. "Lucy, do you want me to take you to the infirmary to stretch out?"

"No, I'd like to stay here and relax." Laxus nodded, and went to get her a pillow and blanket. He came back and helped her get comfortable, then went back to doing his paperwork. She had been a sleep for about half an hour when someone knocked on the door. He growled and got up to answer the door, thankfully Lucy was still sleeping. He opened the door to see the Thunder Legion.

"What do you guys need?"

"We just wanted to check on Cosplayer."

"She is sleeping right now."

"When Lulu wakes up bring her out to the table and we can all eat dinner together." Laxus nodded, and they left. He shut the door and went back to his work. He just sat down when Makarov came into the office. He seen Lucy sleeping and smiled.

"What do you need Gramps?"

"The magic council got a hold of me to let me know, they found the body of Sebastian. They are starting the search for Alastair." Laxus nodded.

"Hope they find him, before it comes to them wanting to use Lucy as bait."

"I hope so too."

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

Lucy was done with therapy. She was talking with Erza, Evergreen, Levy, Mira, Kinana, Lisanna, and Cana about doing a girls night. They decided they would do it on Saturday. They decided on doing lunch, then going to the spa for massages and soak in the hot springs. After the hot springs, they wanted to go to the club. Once everything was planned, Lucy went to find Laxus to let him know about the plans. She found him in his office.

"Hey, is it okay if I come in?"

"You don't have to ask if you can come in, you're my mate. You are allowed in here anytime. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, the girls and I got a girls day planned for Saturday. We are going out for lunch, then to the spa, and then we want to go to the club."

"Do I get to go to the club with you?" He asked with a grin.

"Nope, girls only!" He pouted, he wanted to see her all dressed up, and dance with her. She giggled and kissed him. "Maybe you can do something with the guys?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Can't let you girls have all the fun." He grinned. She got up to go back down stairs. Just as she sat down at the bar to get a milkshake, the doors opened and a group of rune knights walked in, with a member of the council, Yajima.

"We are here for Lucy Heartfilia."

"Why do you want her?" Erik growled. Freed got up and quickly went to get Makarov and Laxus.

"That is between her and us."

"Yajima, explain why you are here." Makarov said. Laxus walked down and pulled Lucy behind him.

"Makarov, we told you that if we had no luck catching Alastair, we would use Miss Heartfilia as bait." Suddenly everyone was shouting, not liking that they wanted to take Lucy and use her that way.

"We will allow Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Erik, and Natsu Dragneel to come with her. They are dragon slayers, and should be able to tell when he gets close."

"Fine, I will help since you are allowing some of my family to help. When and where do you need me to go?"

"We need you to go to Magnolia park tomorrow around noon. We believe that he has been staying some where in Magnolia but not close to the guild. There are plenty of places for the others to hide, and you will just act like you are out walking and waiting for someone."

"Okay I will be there."

"Yajima, if she is harmed, you will answer to me." Makarov stated. Yajima nodded and left the guild with the rune knights. Lucy wrapped her arms around Laxus, trying to calm him down.

"It will be okay Laxus. You will be near by, along with Gajeel, Erik and Natsu. I know you guys will keep me safe. I don't like this either, but I want to see him locked up."

"Gramps contact Sting and Rogue at Sabertooth, see if they will come and help us. The more dragon slayers we have the better." Makarov nodded and went to his office to make the call.

Laxus and Lucy decided to go back to their house. The Thunder Legion, and team Natsu tagged along. They all wanted to make sure that Lucy was okay. When they got there, everyone sat around in the living room.

"Lulu, you don't have to do this."

"Evergreen is right Bright Eyes. I don't like this and they should be able to find him without using you."

"I have an idea, to where they will think they are using me but aren't."

"How will you do that Lucy?" Freed asked.

"I will call out Gemini and have her double as me."

"That is an awesome idea Luce!" Everyone liked the idea, and felt a little better about tomorrow. They all decided to have a cookout and spend time hanging out, not worrying about tomorrow and what could happen.

Team Natsu left just as the sun set, and decided they would meet at the guild in the morning before going to the park. The Thunder Legion decided to stay the night at Laxus's house.

The next morning after everyone was up and they ate breakfast. They went to the guild to meet up with the others, and tell Makarov the plan Lucy came up with.

"Gramps, Lucy came up with a plan that we all like. We want to know what you think."

"What is the plan my boy."

"I will use Gemini to copy me and have her be the one that is used for bait. I will still be at the park but hidden in the trees with the others," Lucy said.

"I like this idea. I will tell Yajima. Even if he doesn't like it, do it. I will take the blame for going against the council." They all nodded. Lucy, Laxus, Erik, Natsu and Gajeel left the office and started to head to the park.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 19

They were half way to the park when Sting and Rogue caught up to them. They didn't look happy that Lucy was being used as bait, but at least the dragon slayers were there to keep her safe.

"I don't like this. Sparky how are you okay with this?" Sting asked.

"I'm not, but Lucy came up with a plan that makes it a little better."

"What is the plan?"

"I'm going to call out Gemini and have her copy me, and I will hide with you guys."

"That is a good idea. Let's hope he shows up." Rogue said.

"He will, he is obsessed with me. Since he lost everything, he will be out for revenge now." Right before they got to the park, Lucy called out Gemini and told her spirit to copy her as she looked now. Lucy told Gemini to wait about ten minutes before walking into the park.

They decided to split into groups to cover more of the park. Laxus, Lucy and Erik went straight across the park from where they entered, Natsu and Gajeel went to the left, and Sting and Rogue stayed close to where they had entered. _Okay Gemini, go towards the benches in the middle of the park, and act like you're waiting for someone._ They watched as Gemini-Lucy walked to bench and sat down.

"She better not change into me wearing a towel." Lucy muttered, Laxus and Erik smirked at her.

"It might draw out Alastair faster that way." Lucy turned and glared at him. Then she looked at Laxus and seen him grinning.

"You should be against her doing that Laxus!"

"Hey, it would be away for me to see your gorgeous body."

"Along with everyone else!" Lucy hissed. That made Laxus stop and growl, he didn't want anyone else to see her naked, even if it was Gemini-Lucy. They all went back to watching to see if Alastair was around. Erik was using his soul listening magic and pushing it out through the park.

"So far I'm not hearing him."

"I really don't see this working." Lucy said.

 **-Natsu and Gajeel-**

They were up in the trees, watching for Alastair. Natsu was getting antsy and didn't like having to just sit and wait.

"Why can't we just track him? Laxus knows what he smells like, he could tell us and we could of searched that way. Then Luce wouldn't have to be used as bait."

"Stop your whining and keep a look out. I want him caught too, so Bunny Girl can not be worried all the time."

 **-Sting and Rogue-**

Rogue was hiding in the shadows and Sting jumped up into a tree. They seen a picture of Alastair so they will know it's him if he shows up.

"Rogue do you see him, or anything suspicious?"

"No, so far nothing. He might not even show up." Sting groaned, they should of found a way to spread word about Lucy's recovery and her meeting someone here for the day.

 **-Lucy, Laxus and Erik-**

Laxus and Erik had Lucy climb up the tree until she was hidden by the branches and leaves. They stayed on the lower branches. Laxus wanted to make sure that he could get to Alastair before anyone else. He wouldn't kill him, but oh did he want to hurt him like he hurt Lucy. Erik was thinking the same thing, Lucy was kin to him. Lucy was trying her hardest to stay calm, she told Laxus and Erik she wouldn't get down until he was taken away from the park. She would let her mate and her big brothers make him pay for what he had done to her.

 **-Alastair-**

He decided that he would go to the market today to get a few things he needed. To get to the market he liked, he would have to take a short cut through the park. He still couldn't understand why he hasn't seen Lucy around, he thought that by now she would be healed and start to do missions again.

He just got to the outskirt of the park, when something caught his eye. He looked at the benches in the park, and seen a woman with blonde hair. He tried not to get his hopes up that it could be her. He decided that if he was careful he could walk behind the person and see if it was Lucy or not, and get away without the person noticing.

The dragon slayers all seen Alastair walking towards Gemini-Lucy. They all started to growl, and ready themselves to go after him. As soon as Alastair was ten feet from Gemini-Lucy, Laxus sent out his lightning and shocked Alastair, almost knocking him out. Gajeel quickly made iron and wrapped it around his wrists. Rogue used his shadows and lifted him into the air. Gajeel then cuffed his ankles together.

Natsu covered his fists in flames, and touched it to the metal around Alastair's ankles making it burn into his skin. Gajeel turned his arm into an iron pillar and punched Alastair breaking his ribs on the left side. Erik told everyone to stand back for a second and hold their breath, while he exhaled poison that would make Alastair feel like his insides were on fire, and slowly cause some permanent nerve damage. Laxus continuously shocked him, each time his magic getting stronger and stronger. Multiple scorch marks where on his upper body from being hit by lightning. He also had some second and third degree burns from Natsu and Sting. They all got satisfaction hearing him scream and beg for them too stop.

Two hours they tortured him, before finally calling Yajima and the rune knights to come and take him away. Yajima wasn't happy with the condition Alastair was in, but let it go once he found out Alastair would live.

He definitely wouldn't walk anymore, considering they shattered both legs. Gajeel had fun wrapping his metal around his legs squeezing until they all heard the crunch of bones breaking. Natsu kept the metal heated to where it melted into his skin. Rogue used shadows to create a whip, and whipped him across his whole back until it was covered in his blood. Once the rune knights left, Laxus went and got Lucy from the tree. Gemini-Lucy went back to the spirit world.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah baby, he is gone." Lucy hugged Laxus and didn't let go.

"I wish we could of just finished him off." Gajeel grumbled. The other slayers silently agreed.

"We are heading back to Sabertooth. Blondie stop being a beacon for trouble!" Sting winked as they walked away. Lucy let out a deep breath, finally feeling free. They all started to walk back to the guild, they needed to report that Alastair was captured and on his way to jail.

Master was sitting on the bar, when they got back to the guild.

"How did it go, my boy?"

"Alastair was captured, and is now on his way to jail. Of course we got some damage in before the rune knights took him away." Laxus grinned. Makarov grinned back and nodded his head in approval that they hurt him for hurting Lucy. Natsu went and sat with Lisanna, and the others went to sit at the Thunder Legion's table. They ordered lunch from Mira. Once lunch was done, Laxus had to go work on paperwork. Lucy decided to go with him and relax on the couch.

She read a book while he worked on paperwork. After a couple hours he decided he was done for the day. He wanted to take Lucy home, to talk about starting the mating process. He was done waiting, now that they didn't have to worry about Alastair coming after her.

"Lucy you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, lets go home. I'd like to take a bath."

"Maybe I'll join you during your bath." He grinned. Lucy shook her head at him. "There is something I want to talk to you about when we get home."

"Everything okay Laxus?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's nothing bad." He smiled at her. She smiled back and they walked home in a comfortable silence. They went to the living room to talk, Laxus sitting so he was facing Lucy.

"I want to start the mating process with you tomorrow. I already talked with Gramps, he said we can use his vacation home for privacy. Since my team just likes to randomly show up, I won't be able to handle anyone around you until we complete the mating."

"I would like that. Where is master's vacation house?"

"Close to Akane Resort. It's on the other side of the lake, has it's own private beach."

"Can we go today?" Lucy asked excitedly. Laxus chuckled and nodded. They decided to eat dinner, then pack and Laxus would take them by his lightning teleportation. Lucy made sure to pack her two favorite swim suits, and some of her favorite lingerie. She knew they wouldn't be going out for two weeks, so she brought yoga pants and tank tops to wear around the house. Once they both had their bags packed, she called Virgo to come and take them to the vacation house for them.

"Alright, you ready to go? I called Gramps and let him know. He will let the my team and your team know what is going on, but not where we are."

"Yes, I'm ready!" Laxus wrapped his arms around her and teleported them to Akane. Once there Lucy decided she wanted to go swimming. After a tour of the house, she changed into her blue and gold bikini. She waited for Laxus downstairs by the door leading out to their own private beach. As soon as he came downstairs she grinned and ran out of the house. Laxus smirked and followed after her, he was able to get behind her without her hearing him. He quickly picked her up and threw her into the water.

"What was that for Sparky?" She yelled when she came up.

"That's what you get for running from me."

"Well are you coming in, or do I have to swim by myself?" He dove into the water and swam until he came up behind Lucy. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her shoulders and neck. Lucy turned around and started kissing him.

"Are you sure you want me as your mate?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, you are perfect for me."

"So, tomorrow we start the process for me to become your mate?" Laxus nodded, and she smiled as he bent down to kiss her. Lucy was happy and couldn't wait to become his mate.

They swam around for a couple hours, until it started to get dark. After getting dried off and changed into their pajamas, they decided to curl up on the couch and watch tv. Laxus carried her to bed after she had fallen asleep. He curled around her, falling asleep shortly after. His last thought before sleep took him was, _mine._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 20

Lucy woke up before Laxus did. She quietly got out of bed and took a shower. She put on her black and purple bikini, the top is a deep purple with black bottoms held on with ties on the side. She puts on a pair of yoga pants and tank top. She checked on Laxus and seen he was still asleep, so she decided to start breakfast. She had just finished the last of the pancakes and put everything on the table when Laxus came into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up babe?"

"You looked so peaceful, and I wanted you to get some sleep. Breakfast is ready, and there is fresh coffee if you would like a cup." He nodded and went to get a cup of coffee, then sat down at the table to eat.

"Thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome. Hope you like pancakes, I made them from scratch, it's the only way I will make them." He was surprised with everything she made. There was pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and fruit. Lucy grabbed two pancakes, and put some whip cream and strawberries on hers. Laxus took four pancakes and put some butter and syrup on his. Lucy grabbed one piece of bacon and two pieces of sausage. When she had what she wanted, she told Laxus the rest was his because being a dragon slayer they ate more. They ate in comfortable silence, once they were done eating, they tagged team doing the dishes.

"Want to go to the beach with me?"

"Sure Blondie, I'm going to take a shower first, and I'll meet you out there." Lucy smiled and nodded. Before she walked away Laxus grabbed her hand to pull her to him and kiss her passionately. Lucy smiled, grabbed a blanket and her book and went out to the beach. Thirty minutes later Laxus came out and sat on the blanket next to her.

"Whatcha reading Blondie?"

"City of Heavenly Fire. It's the last book in a series that Levi, Freed and I are all reading."

"What is it about?" Lucy explained what the series is about. Laxus was actually interested in it himself, and asked if he would be able to read it when they got back. She smiled and said that she would get the book for him. Lucy was surprised that he liked to read, since she has never seen him read before. He told her that with the long S-Class missions they go on, and then learning to run the guild, doesn't leave him a lot of time for reading. He is also picky about what he reads.

Laxus ran his hand over Lucy's back, drawing patterns. Lucy marked her page and put the book aside, then laid her head down enjoying Laxus rubbing her back.

"Mmmm, Laxus that feels good." Laxus smirked and got an idea. He got up and kneeled over Lucy, he slowly started running his hands up her legs, massaging them as he went. He gave her ass a squeeze when he got to it, then started to slowly massage up her back.

"This feel good baby?"

"Very good, you give amazing massages." He chuckled and started to massage her shoulders and neck. Once he was done, he slowly helped Lucy turn over to lay on her back. He put his hands on either side of her head. She smiled up and him, running her hands up his arms. He leaned down and started to kiss her, biting her lower lip lightly and then smoothing it with his tongue. He pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck, he sucked on her neck leaving a hickey.

"La-Laxus, we should go inside." Lucy moaned.

"Why, no one is around to see us. This is a private beach."

"But I don't want my first time to be outside on the beach." Laxus looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Okay, lets go inside." They go up and grabbed the blanket. She was a little nervous but her excitement out weighed the nervousness. She dropped the blanket on the floor so sand wouldn't get every where. Laxus grabbed Lucy around the waist and started to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned down and grabbed behind her thighs lifting her up. He carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Once in the room he gently tosses her on the bed. She leans up on her elbows and watches as he takes off his shirt before crawling into bed with her.

He starts kissing her, and reaches behind her neck to untie her bathing suit top. He throws it across the room, and starts to kiss her jaw, down her neck, nipping on her collar bone. He continues lower before he reaches her breasts, he brings one hand up to play with her right breast and he starts to lick the left one, going in circles around her nipple but never touching it. She starts moaning and arching her back, wanting more contact. He slowly flicks his tongue over her nipple before closing his mouth around it and sucking it. He gently bites it and rolls it between his teeth. She rubs her thighs together, trying to relieve the ache down there. He switches to the other breast to give it the same attention, his hand sliding down her stomach to push her pants off. He cups her pussy through the swimsuit bottoms, then runs his finger up her slit. He reaches over to untie the bottoms, pulling them off of her. He pushes his finger past her lips, circling her entrance and then going up and slowly rolling his finger over her clit. He slowly increased the pressure against her clit, and rubbed it faster. Lucy was trying to stay quiet but moans kept getting past her lips.

"I want to hear your moans and screams. Don't try and be quiet, no one can hear us." He growled. He kissed and nipped down her stomach, spreading her legs wider as he went so he could settle between them. He slowly slide one finger into her and licked her clit. He pumped his finger in and out slowly, after a few minutes he added a second finger to start stretching her. He wrapped his lips around her clit, biting it softly and sucking on it. He moaned at her taste, and her smell.

"Laxus!" She screamed. She started to move her hips against his fingers and face. She felt a tightening in her stomach. She was panting and writhing waiting for the coil to snap. Laxus started to scissor his fingers, pumping them in and out faster and harder. He moaned against her clit and gave it a hard suck, sending her over the edge. He drank up her climax, then slowly kissed up her stomach as she came down from her high. He pulled off his swim trunks, and laid over her, kissing her slowly.

"That was amazing. Laxus, I love you." He was shocked to hear her say that, but then smiled at her.

"I love you too Lucy. Are you ready?" She nodded her head and moaned as he rubbed his cock up and down her pussy, coating it in her juices. Then he slowly started to push inside, not wanting to cause her pain. He kept kissing her and slowly massaged her breast to help keep her relaxed. When he got to the hymen, he did a quick thrust and filled her completely. She whimpered when he broke the hymen, and he stayed still to allow her to adjust to him. After a minute she moved, and told him he could start to move. He slowly started thrusting in and out of her, keeping it slow at first.

"Laxus, harder!" Lucy moaned. Laxus growled and started to thrust harder and a little faster. Lucy was moaning loudly. He could tell she was getting close by the way her walls kept squeezing him. He pulled out and turned her so she was on her hands and knees. He pushed himself back in, keeping the hard and fast pace. He reached around and started rubbing her clit.

"La-Laxus, I-I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me baby." He growled, and a couple hard thrusts later she came around him, and he bit her shoulder. Her walls squeezed him tighter when he bit her, sending him over the edge. After a couple minutes, he pulled his teeth out of her shoulder and licked away the blood. He slowly pulls out of her and lays her on her side pulling her to his chest.

"You okay baby?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm okay." She mumbles. He chuckles and tells her to get some sleep. She quickly falls asleep. He lays there holding, watching his mate sleep. He ends up falling asleep.

They woke up a couple hours later. Stomachs growling, they decided to go downstairs and make dinner, then watch a movie. While Laxus started dinner, Lucy took a quick shower to help her sore muscles. She got down to the kitchen as he was putting the food onto the table. They ate mostly in comfortable silence.

"I'll do the dishes, if you want to grab a shower." She said to him. He nodded, gave her a quick kiss and went to take a shower. She was sitting on the couch, reading her book while waiting for him. He came back down fifteen minutes later. They found a movie on tv to watch, and cuddled for the rest of the night watching tv.

"Will you do the second part of the mating bond tomorrow, or do we need to wait a couple days?"

"I won't do it until the day after tomorrow. We need to allow the magic I pushed into you settle before I do it again."

"Okay, how bout we spend part of the day swimming tomorrow, and just relaxing?"

"That sounds good Blondie."

"You're blonde too Sparky!" He just chuckled and kissed her forehead. They watched tv, until Lucy started falling asleep. Laxus turned off the tv and carried her upstairs to bed. He laid her in bed, covering her up then sliding in next to her and pulling her back to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 21

The next morning, they get up and make breakfast together. Once breakfast was over and the dishes were done, they decided to spend some time on the beach. They spent time swimming around, or laying on the blanket reading. When it got close to lunch time they went inside to eat. They did a small lunch of sandwiches and chips. Lucy decided she wanted to stay in and watch some tv, they ended up watching Criminal Minds. Lucy was tired from being out in the sun and having water fights with Laxus. He also decided that he needed to throw her into the water. She loves being able to lay next to Laxus and both read in comfortable silence.

Lucy made them steak, mash potatoes, corn and salad for dinner. After dinner, Laxus cleaned up the kitchen while Lucy went to take a shower. When she got out of the shower, she put on some of her lingerie that she brought. It was a dark blue lacy chemise that stopped right under her butt, with a matching thong. When she was dressed she stretched out on the bed, laying on her side her head propped up on her hand.

"Hey Blondie, why didn't you come back downstairs?" He asked as he walked into the bedroom and then stopped in his tracks. His eyes roamed over her laying there on the bed and thought he had never seen a sight so beautiful.

Lucy giggled. "Like what you see?" She slowly got off the bed and walked towards him. He nodded his head, and stared at her with hungry eyes. As soon as she was close enough he grabbed her and pulled her flush against his chest, leaning down and kissing her. Once they broke apart she slowly backed away from him until she got to the bed. She crawled onto the bed until she got to the middle and laid down on her back. Laxus quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto the bed until he was on top of her.

"You are so fucking sexy." He said. He kissed her, then kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He kissed and nipped over the bite he gave her yesterday. He decided that he wanted her naked and ripped the lingerie from her.

"Laxus, that was my favorite chemise!" He smirked as she moaned when he fondled her breasts.

"I will replace it. I'll get you as many as you want." He growled and leaned down to suck and lick on her nipples. He pulled off her underwear, leaving her naked beneath him. He started kissing down her stomach, until he reached her pussy. He started to slowly pleasure her with his tongue and fingers. Once she came he made his way back up and kissed her.

 **-Next Morning-**

When Lucy woke up she was more sore than the first time they had sex. He was definitely rougher, and they went longer too. She ran her hand over the bite mark, and couldn't help but smile. One more bite and the mating ritual would be complete. She finally felt whole again, the empty space in her heart from when her parents died, was filled by Laxus. He was her family now, and she didn't want it any other way. She couldn't wait until they started a family of their own, she wanted at least two or three children, since she was an only child.

She decided to get up and take a shower and then start breakfast before Laxus woke up. She was just getting out of the shower, when Laxus walked into the bathroom. She nearly jumped when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He chuckled. "Sorry baby, didn't mean to scare you. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful that I wanted to let you sleep, and I was going to bring breakfast in bed. Why don't you take a shower, and I'll go start breakfast for us." She smiled. He nodded and gave her a kiss before getting in the shower. She went to the bedroom to get dressed. After getting dressed she went downstairs to start breakfast, she decided on french toast, eggs, and bacon. She just finished the last couple pieces of french toast when Laxus came into the kitchen.

"Smells amazing Blondie." She smiled as they both sat down and started to eat breakfast. Laxus cleaned up the kitchen since she cooked. While he was cleaning she curled up on the couch and started to read her book. He came into the living room, picked her up and sat down then put her on his lap.

"Laxus, I was reading my book."

"I want to hold my mate, you can still read while I'm holding you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, I was sore this morning but the shower helped. Will you complete the mating ritual tonight?"

"Yes, tonight I will mark you for the last time, and you will officially be my mate."

"I know you said there is a chance of me becoming pregnant, will you be okay if I do become pregnant so soon? Also how many kids would you want to have?"

"I would be happy if you got pregnant. I want as many as you want."

"I want two or three. I was an only child, and I want ours to have siblings to play with." Laxus smiled and kissed her.

"That sounds good to me baby." Lucy relaxed in his arms, deciding to watch tv instead of read. She noticed how well she fit in his embrace, like they were two pieces of a puzzle. She gave a soft hum, feeling content and happy, happier than she has been in a long time.

"Laxus I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me, giving me a home, and a family. I've had a void in my heart, since the death of my parents. Now that void is filled because of you."

"I will always be here for you. I will always take care of you. I never really had a family, other than Gramps. I'm glad that I get to call you mine. I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Laxus." She leaned up and kissed him. Once the pulled away, she leaned against him smiling. They decided to watch a little bit of tv before lunch. They grilled up some hamburgers for lunch, and had a salad with them. After lunch was over they decided to spend some time outside. They relaxed and talked about how she would join the Thunder Legion, and they would also ask Erik to join them as well. Laxus told her that as soon as she got pregnant, he wouldn't allow her to go on missions with them. She said she still wanted to go with him even if she didn't get to help during the mission. He agreed to that, but told her once she got to a certain point in the pregnancy neither of them would go on missions.

They went back inside to find something to cook for dinner. They decided to make homemade orange chicken with rice and vegetables. They both made dinner, and got a little messy because they decided to get into a four fight.

After dinner, they both went to rinse of in the shower. Laxus grabbed the shampoo and washed Lucy's hair for her. Once the shampoo was rinsed off he put the conditioner in, and then rinsed it out. They switched places so Laxus could wash his hair. While he was washing his hair, she grabbed the soap and started to wash his body. She purposely didn't wash him member as she washed his legs, after she finished washing his legs she grabbed his cock, pumping her hand up and down while she washed it. He groaned leaning down to kiss her, when she pulled her hand away he growled.

"My turn to wash you Blondie." He smirked and switched spots with her. He grabbed her soap and started by washing her arms, back, stomach and then her legs. Leaving her breasts, and pussy for last. He got more soap and then slowly started to lather her breasts slowly working inward to her nipples. He took his time, pinching and rolling them causing her to moan loudly. He then slowly made his way down towards her pussy, slowly washing the lips and slit. He slowly slide a finger past the lips circling her entrance, then going up to clit, brushing his finger over it and rolling it around.

"Do-don't tease me." She moaned. He smirked and slowly pushed his finger into her, pumping it in and out slowly. He added another finger starting to move them in and out faster, his thumb pressing on her clit rolling it around with his thumb. Her hands were clutching onto his shoulders as he fingered her. "La-Laxus, s-so close."

He started to go faster when he heard her say that. After a couple more pumps she came around his fingers. He slowly pulled his fingers out, putting them in his mouth and sucking her juices off his fingers. They both quickly rinsed off, dried themselves off and Laxus carried her to the bed. He wanted to complete the mating ritual, and she was ready to be completely his. As they kissed she wrapped her hand around his cock, pumping her hand up and down slowly. He brings his hands up massaging her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples. He leans down licking her nipples and softly biting them.

"Laxus stop teasing me." She moaned. He chuckled leaning up to kiss her. He lowered himself down on top of her, settling himself between her legs. He slowly pushed into her, he started moving slowly at first. The louder she moaned the faster he moved, after a couple minutes he pulled out and turned her over to her hands and knees. He quickly entered her again, moving hard and fast. He could feel her walls tightening around him, letting him know that she was close. He reached his hand around and starts to rub her clit, pinching it.

"LAXUS!" She screams as she cums, he leans over her and bits down, fusing his magic with hers. After a few minutes he pulls his teeth out and licks the wound, it heals and turns into a yellow dragon made of lightning. He stays connected to her as they both come down from their high. When he pulls out Lucy falls to the bed and Laxus leans to the side landing next to her. He pulls her close kissing her mating mark.

"You are now completely mine, we are mates." He says. She smiles and snuggles closer to him.

"That makes me happy. What should we do tomorrow?"

"Well we still can't be around others just yet, but we can spend part of the day swimming or do a movie marathon all day."

"Let's swim, we didn't swim today. Question, will you be able to tell when I get pregnant?"

"Yes, you're smell will change a little. It will smell like a mix of the both of us, and have it's own unique scent."

"If I get pregnant before the two weeks is over, would we be able to go back sooner? I love being out here just the two of us, but I miss everyone."

He chuckled. "Yes, we would be able to go back before the two weeks is up if you became pregnant." They laid in bed the rest of the night talking, and making love. Both of them were excited to start a family. They talked about having a wedding down the road, Laxus was fine with her just being his mate but she explained how she would also love to get married. He would do anything to make sure she was happy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 22

 **-A Week Later-**

"I can't believe that it's almost been two weeks since we came here." Lucy said.

"I know, I wish we had more time."

"I do too, but it will be nice to get back and see every one. How soon would you be able to tell if I am pregnant or not?"

"I will be able to tell within a week. A couple days to a week after we are back, I'll know if you are pregnant."

"I hope I am. I'm ready to have a family with you." He smiled and kissed her. They relaxed outside, reading and spending time swimming. For dinner they made chicken, baked potatoes and corn on the cob all cooked on the grill. Once dinner was over they cleaned everything up and went inside to watch tv. They couldn't find anything on tv, Laxus decided that he would take her upstairs to keep working on getting her pregnant.

 **-T** wo **Weeks Later-**

They were finally back, and hanging out at the guild with the Thunder Legion. The guild was having a party to celebrate their mating. Lucy was feeling extra tired, but she thought it was due to not getting much sleep the last couple days. They all ordered lunch, and when Lucy smelt the club sandwich Laxus got, she quickly ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Laxus's eyes widen and he quickly got up to follow after her, he could hear her getting sick and went in not caring that it was the woman's restroom.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I think so, for some reason the smell of your food made me real nauseous."

"I'm going to get Wendy to check you out. I'll be right back." He left before she could answer. She stayed kneeling by the toilet until Laxus came back in with Wendy.

"Lucy, do you think you can come out here, so I can examine you?" Wendy asked. Lucy flushed the toilet and slowly walked out of the bathroom stall. Laxus walked up and stood next to her while Wendy started using her magic to check Lucy's stomach.

"You will be okay Lucy." Wendy said smiling. "But it does look like lunch meat will be off your diet for the next nine months!" Lucy and Laxus both froze with what Wendy said.

"Wendy are you saying I'm pregnant?" Wendy just nodded smiling, Laxus got the biggest grin on his face and hugged Lucy. He buried his nose in her hair and took a big sniff of her scent, sure enough he could smell both their scents and a scent different than theirs.

"Let's go tell Gramps before we tell the rest of the guild." Lucy smiled and nodded. They all left, Wendy went back downstairs, and they walked to Makarov's office. Laxus knocked and waited to get the okay to enter.

"Laxus, my boy, what can I do for you?"

"Lucy and I have something to tell you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Gramps, everything is great. You are going to be a great grandparent." Laxus said with a smirk. Makarov's eyes widened before he started to smile.

"This is amazing news! I'm going to be a great grandparent! What beautiful grandchildren they will be too with Lucy as your mate." Lucy just smiled and blushed at Makarov. They told him how they just found out a few minutes ago, and wanted to let him know before telling everyone else. Makarov said he would call Porlyusica to help Wendy with check ups through out the pregnancy. They left so he could call her, and they wanted to let everyone else know.

When they arrived back at their table, the rest of the Thunder Legion was asking if she was okay. Laxus quickly took his sandwich back down to Mira, and ordered something different. When he came back up, he sat next to Lucy and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm okay guys. Sorry to worry you, but we do have something to let you know. I'm pregnant!" After a couple seconds of silence, Evergreen squealed.

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Congrats Boss Man and Cosplayer!" He said with his signature grin.

"Congrats to you both. Let me know if there is anything you guys need." Lucy smiled at them, thanking them. Laxus just smirked, happy that he was starting a family with the woman he loved. Everyone else in the guild was trying to figure out what was going on at their table when Evergreen had squealed. Laxus stood up and walked to the railing with Lucy.

"Listen up everyone! I have an announcement." When he had everyone's attention, he said, "Lucy is pregnant." Everyone started to cheer and congratulate them.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be an uncle!" Natsu yelled. Lucy giggled and shook her head at her best friend. Mira was squealing and passed out with hearts in her eyes. Laxus guided Lucy back to her seat so she could eat her lunch, he wanted to make sure she ate, now that she was eating for two. Once she finished he asked if she wanted anything else, she told him a strawberry shake. He quickly got up and went to get her the shake. Erik and Gajeel came up to give their kin a hug, and wanted to get a scent of the baby.

After a couple hours Lucy started feeling a little tired, so she excused herself to Laxus's office to lay down on the couch. Laxus was already in there working on some paperwork.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little tired, so I thought I would lay in here while you worked on your paperwork." She smiled. He smiled and nodded, once he made sure she was comfortable he went back to work on the paperwork. "Hey Laxus, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What would you think if we made Erik the godfather and Mira the godmother to our baby?"

"I think they would be great. I'm glad you didn't say Natsu, he is too dense to understand." Lucy could only laugh. She said that she wanted to be the one to tell them later, he nodded. She snuggled down on the couch and closed her eyes. Laxus woke her up when it was time for dinner. They ordered something at the guild, and sat at the bar while eating.

"Hey Mira, come here for a minute please." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy, do you need anything?"

"Laxus and I talked, we want you to be the godmother!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Really? You want me to be the godmother?" She squealed and ran around the counter to give Lucy a hug. Lucy hugged her back and smiled. After she finished dinner, she went to talk to Eric where he was sitting in the corner.

"Hey Bright Eyes, how are you doing?"

"Doing good. I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We want you to be the godfather to our baby." Lucy said. She watched him stare at her wide eyed, she started to get worried that he wouldn't want too. After a minute he smirked.

"Of course I'll be the godfather. The baby is my niece or nephew after all." Lucy smiled, and talked with Eric until Laxus came and got her. They walked home in a comfortable silence. Lucy kept smiling and rubbing her stomach, Laxus smiled as he watched her and laid his hand over hers.

They both went upstairs to change into pajamas when they got home. Once changed they went downstairs to watch tv, and Lucy went into the kitchen to find a snack. She sat next to Laxus with a bowl of strawberries covered in chocolate. Laxus just smiled at her as she ate chocolate covered strawberries. He was looking forward to going out and getting her whatever she wanted to eat if they didn't have it at the house. He was going to be there with her every step of the way.

When she finished eating the strawberries she set the bowl down on the coffee table, and leaned against Laxus, who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. They cuddled and watched tv, content just to be together. He rested his hand on her stomach. He couldn't wait until she got bigger and he could feel the baby moving.

"Are you happy Laxus?"

"I'm very happy Blondie, I have my beautiful mate, who is pregnant with my kid. You've made me the happiest guy on Earthland."

She turned and looked up at him smiling. "You've made me very happy too! I am excited about becoming parents. Truthfully I never thought I would have this. After my mom died I was alone, except for the staff that kept me company some times. Then when my dad said he had found someone for me to marry and it was only to help his business, I ran away. Shortly after I joined Fairy Tail. I was happy again, I found a new family but at the same time something was still missing. You filled the last of the void in my heart and made me whole again, and now we have a child to look forward too. You've made me the happiest girl on Earthland."

They were content to just cuddle and watch tv, in a comfortable silence. After the movie on tv was over, Laxus looked down and seen that she had fallen asleep. He turned the tv off, picked her up and took her to bed. Once he had her in bed and covered he slide in next to her pulling her back against his chest. He had a smile on his face as he fell asleep, holding his mate with his hand laying over her stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Finally a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, life has been crazy for a while. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to all the readers and followers!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 23

 **-Five Months Later-**

Laxus put Lucy on leave from missions with her only having four months until their baby was due. Lucy complained at first, but she realized that Laxus was trying to protect her and the baby. She also been getting tired a lot more.

Lucy was sitting in the guild with her old team. It had been awhile since they were able to sit and just talk. Lisanna was cuddled next to Natsu, Erza was eating a piece of cake like always and Gray and Juvia were huddled together whispering about something.

"Okay you two, what are you not telling the rest of us?" Lucy asked.

Gray cleared his throat and said, "We have an announcement to make. We got engaged over the weekend on our get away!" Everyone congratulated them.

"Nonlove rival, I'd like for you to be my matron of honor. You were the first one to welcome me when I joined the guild." Juvia said.

Lucy smiled and said, "Yes, of course Juvia! But please call me Lucy. I was never your love rival." Juvia smiled and nodded.

The girls started talking about wedding details. After a few hours of talking about wedding stuff, Lucy excused herself and went up to Laxus's office. Laxus was working on paperwork, but looked up when his door opened. He got up to give her a hug and kiss and help her sit on the sofa.

"How was your time with team Natsu?"

"It was great. I'm glad that we are still close. Gray and Juvia got engaged! She wants me to be her matron of honor."

"That's awesome babe. I bet you spent sometime talking about wedding details." He smirked when she nodded. She yawned and stretched out on the couch. "I still have a little more work to do, when I'm done we will get some dinner."

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. Laxus went back to finishing up the paperwork. An hour and a half later, Laxus woke her up so they could go get some dinner before going home. Laxus also needed to tell her about the job the Thunder Legion was requested for. He didn't want to leave Lucy behind but she was too far along to come with them.

"Hey Blondie, there is something I need to let you know. The Thunder Legion got requested for a mission. We are leaving in two days. I talked to Erik and he agreed to stay at the house with you in case you need anything." Lucy looked down at her food, and sighed. She didn't want him to go but knew he had to go since they were requested for the mission.

"Promise me you will be careful and get back as soon as possible?"

He pulled her into his lap, placing his hand on her stomach. "I promise that I will come back as soon as I can. Thankfully this mission isn't too far away and shouldn't take very long to complete."

Lucy nodded and leaned against him. She slowly finished her food and they headed home. She was worried about him going on the mission and wish she could go to. He didn't tell her the details of what the mission was. He could tell him mate was worrying about him leaving and he knew it wasn't good for the baby.

"Babe, I will be back before you know it. The mission should take us less than a month. How about we take a shower to help relax you and we can watch some tv." She nodded and they went upstairs to shower.

While they watched tv, she started getting hungry. Laxus got up and made her, her favorite snack. He still didn't see how she could eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chocolate and pickles on it, with fruit on the side. He learned not to question her about her cravings after she yelled at him and had been hysterical.

 **-Two Days Later-**

Before she knew it, it was the day that Laxus and the team was leaving for the mission. She sat quietly on the bed while Laxus packed. They were going to walk to the train station together, and Erik would meet them there.

"I'm all packed Blondie, you ready to walk me?" She nodded and leaned against them as they left the house. It was a semi quiet walk to the station.

"Promise me you'll be careful and get back as fast as you can?"

"Babe, I'll be fine and will be back as soon as possible. I'll call you every night to help you not stress and worry too much. You know it's not good for the baby."

"I know, but I can't help it. I still wish I could come, I could of stayed behind in the hotel or something." He just chuckled because he knew she wouldn't have been able to just stay put in the hotel. He gave her a kiss.

When they got to the station the rest of the team was already there along with Erik. The team waved to Laxus and Lucy, and Ever ran up to Lucy and gave her a hug rubbing her stomach.

"Take care of yourself and my niece or nephew while we are gone Lulu."

"I will. You be careful, and wish I was coming along."

"Me too! I love when I'm not the only girl."

They all said their goodbyes and the team boarded the train. Erik and Lucy decided to go spend some time at the guild before going back to Lucy's. While at the guild Lucy decided to do some paperwork to make sure Laxus wouldn't get behind.

"Lucy, are you ready to head to your place? Laxus wanted me to make sure that you relaxed as much as possible."

"Yeah, I'm ready. I was just doing some paperwork to make sure he wouldn't fall behind." She stretched as they got up and locked up the office. They decided to grab some food before leaving.

When they got to her place, they watched tv while that ate.

"So, how are you doing? You more excited or nervous that it's getting closer to your due date?"

"I'm okay, been more tired the farther along I get. More excited, I can't wait to be able to hold our baby in my arms." She was glad to have Erik there with her, it helped to distract her some.

Once they finished eating she went to take a quick shower before laying down and waiting for Laxus to call her. She decided to read while she waited. Her lacrima started going off.

"Hi Laxus! Did you guys make it to the hotel okay?"

"Hey babe, yeah we made it okay. How are you doing? How's the baby?"

"I'm okay. Baby is good. I miss you and can't wait for you to get back."

"I miss you too Blondie. I can't wait to get back either. Tomorrow we meet with the mayor, and get the rest of the details on what we are going to be doing."

"Will you please tell me about what you know now?"

"All the mayor told us, is that there is a dark guild with a monster terrorizing the town."

"Please be careful. I don't want anything happening to you."

"I'll be careful babe. I love you. Get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night. I love you too."

 **-Next Day With The Thunder Legion-**

After breakfast they headed to the mayor's house to learn more about the dark guild and monster that has been terrorizing the town. When they got to the house, a servant showed them into the mayor's study.

"Good day, thank you for accepting the mission to help us."

"Of course, what is the name of the dark guild and do you know what type of monster?"

"Dark Moon is what they call themselves. The monster is a wyvern but it's not full grown."

"Where have they been attacking the most?" Laxus asked.

"On the east side of town. If the shops don't give the guild their money or whatever items they want, the shop gets destroyed and they take the owner of the shop with them."

"Do you know where their guild house is?"

"No, I just know they mostly have mostly been attacking the east side of town. But when you leave the town on that side, it's woods and hills."

"Bossman, do you think they could be holding up in a cave?" Bickslow asked.

"We will go investigate and see if we can find where they are staying. Then from there we can come up with a plan."

"Let me know if you need anything during your time here." The mayor said. They thanked him and left. They went to the east side of town to talk to the residents.

After a few hours of talking to the residents they decided to go into the woods to investigate. They searched through the woods until dusk, not finding any trace of the guild. They decided to go grab some food and go back to the hotel.

- **With Lucy-**

She was sitting at her desk, working on her story. She was having trouble concentrating due to being worried and missing Laxus. She put her hand on her stomach and smiled as the baby started to kick.

"Hey little one, I know you miss him too. I can't wait to meet you." She smiled as the baby kicked against her hand. She decided that instead of working on her story, she would curl up on the couch and read while listening to music.

When she got downstairs she seen Erik in the kitchen making some lunch. She went to see what he was making. He already had her plate ready, and was finishing up making his food. He made them separately since he added poison to his food.

"I was just getting ready to come and get you. I was thinking once we finished eating we can go to the guild for a bit. If you feel up to it."

"I love going to the guild, but let's relax here for today. If you need to go to the guild for anything you can." He shook his head.

"Nope, I have strict orders from Laxus that I have to stay with you." She just nodded.

"Have you heard from Laxus?"

"Yeah, they talked to the mayor and found out the name of the dark guild is Dark Moon and they have a young wyvern with them. They went looking for the guild house but didn't find anything."

Erik stood in silence for a few minutes, "I've never heard of them. I'll get in touch with a few people and see if they heard of them."

"Thank you." He nodded and went to make the calls.

 **-With The Thunder Legion-**

They got an early start looking for the dark guild. Laxus sent Bickslow and Evergreen in the air to search from above while he and Freed searched from the ground. They hoped to be able to find where they were hiding out, that way they could start planning on how to take the guild out.

Laxus was crankier than normal, due to being away from his pregnant mate. Thankfully after a couple hours of Bickslow had sent one of his babies to let Laxus and Freed know they possibly found where the guild was hiding out. Laxus and Freed ran to where Bickslow and Evergreen were waiting.

"There is definintely something going on here Bossman. Can you hear anything?"

Laxus listened and nodded, "There are eight people in there and I can smell the wyvern."

"What is the plan Laxus?" Evergreen asked.

"I heard them talking about attacking the town tonight. We will hide and wait for them. I want to see what their powers are before we attack them. If we could find away to take out the wyvern first, it would help us." They nodded their heads and headed back into to town.

When they got back in town, they grabbed some food and searched for a place to hide to where they could get an advantage point to watch the guild. Laxus's lacrima started going off as they walked around.

"Laxus, Lucy told me the name of the dark guild. I thought the name had sounded familiar, so I made a couple calls. You guys need to be careful."

"What did you find out?"

"The leader is Ikaruga."

"How can that be, she is suppose to be dead." Freed said.

"She has been going by an alias, Kiyomi. She has a mage that can control certain monsters, his favorite being wyverns. Those are the only two you really need to watch out for."

"Thanks for the information. How is Lucy? She is doing good, relaxing and reading right now. Don't worry I haven't told her what I found out. You guys just watch your backs." He closed the connection.

"Let's just stay in the background when they come into town. When they leave we will follow them to their hiding place." They nodded.

They didn't have to wait long for the guild to show up. There wasn't a wyvern with them this time. They watched as they went into the shops taking what they wanted, and destroyed most of the merchandise in the stores.

When Dark Moon was done with the stores they walked further into town to the mayor's house. Thunder Legion followed behind to make sure the mayor didn't get hurt. What they seen, and what Laxus heard, had them all too shocked to move.

What could it be? Is the mayor in leagues with the dark guild? Is he possibly being threatened some how?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _ **I'd like to give a shout out to Ki-Chan Riker, for helping me with this chapter! Ki-Chan gave me constructive criticism, and proof read the chapter, to help me make it more entertaining for all you readers! I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Thank you again Senpai Ki-Chan! ^_^ I dedicate this chapter to you!**_

 **Chapter 24**

"Change of plans." Laxus growled, his muscles bugling and lighting sparking across his body.

"What's the new plan, Laxus?" Evergreen asked.

"We are going to their hideout now and plan a surprise for them."

The others nodded. They took off toward the hideout. They headed through the dense forest, towards the cave. When they got close to the cave, it opened up into a meadow with a pond. From what they could tell outside of the cave there were no traps.

"Want me and my babies to go take down the wyvern?"

"Take down wyvern-"

"Take down wyvern-"

"We will take it out together. Freed, while we deal with the wyvern put up a barrier around the hideout. Make it to where they can enter, but not leave. Also make it to where they can't detect it."

Freed nodded. When they got to the meadow, Freed pulled out his sword and started writing runes. He worked as quickly as possible, staking them up and pushing them to the side. He made it go a hundred feet up, went around the pond and stopped at the mouth of the cave. When he was done it looked like a dome, and he was slightly worn out and sweaty from making the barrier.

Laxus listened to locate the wyvern. He could hear it snoring by the cave entrance.

"Bickslow you attack from above; Evergreen and I will attack from the ground. Hit it with as many bombs as you can at once." She nodded. He started to charge up his magic to do one massive attack on the wyvern. The hair on everyone's arms was standing up due from the lightning coming off Laxus.

Freed joined the battle against the wyvern, even though he was worn out from putting up the barrier. The wyvern put up a decent fight against them, part of the meadow, some trees and the pond where it was iced over. It had already been weakened by Laxus and Bickslow's attacks and the bombs Evergreen threw.

"Evergreen, turn it to stone." She took off her glasses and turned the wyvern to stone. Laxus hit it with his lightning, turning the wyvern into rubble. They were all a little worn out from the fight. None of them were hurt badly, a few scraps. They didn't have very long to relax since Laxus heard the dark guild heading there way.

"Get ready guys, the guild is coming."

 **-With Lucy-**

She kept pacing back and forth with her arms around her stomach, lip quivering, as she waited to hear from Laxus. The baby was moving around as if to reassure her that Laxus was okay. She silently thanked her baby, lovingly rubbing her hand over her stomach. Erik kept trying to get her to sit down. Her eyes were shining with tears due to the pain she felt in her back.

"Lucy, you need to sit and relax. This isn't good for the baby, you know Laxus will contact you when he can. They maybe fighting the guild right now." Erik guided Lucy to the couch and made her sit down. He was wearing sweats and a tshirt since they had decided to spend the day at the house. His hair looked messy, going every which way.

"I know, I just hate not knowing how he is or the others." She smiled as the baby moved putting her hand over where the baby was kicking.

Erik told Lucy to relax and watch tv and he would make her some dinner. He decided to make her favorite, sesame chicken with broccoli and fried rice. She decided to put on her favorite movie, Howl's Moving Castle. She hoped it would help calm her down and take her mind off things. Her mouth was watering smelling the sesame chicken, it always had a sweet smell to her. It made her happy that she could have it while she was pregnant. She couldn't help but laugh when Erik brought her dinner, he was wearing her pink frilly apron that said 'Sexy Cook' on it. He just glared at her.

"This was the only apron in there and I wasn't going to get my clothes dirty! Now stop laughing or no dinner for you!" He smirked when her eyes got big as plates and stuck out her bottom lip.

After dinner she went to take a shower and read. She hoped that she would hear from Laxus before she fell asleep. She was having trouble getting comfortable, even with using the body pillow. Normally Laxus was there and she cuddled with him instead of the body pillow. Sighing she got up for the fifth time to go to the bathroom.

 **-With the Thunder Legion-**

They were standing at the mouth of the cave waiting for them. The entrance into the cave was just wide and high enough for Laxus to fit in with no room to spare. Laxus's magic was rolling over his skin and dragon scales were starting to appear. The others stood as close as they could without getting shocked.

"Well, well if it isn't the famous Thunder Legion. I see you made fast work of that pathetic excuse for a wyvern." Ikaruga glared at them.

"Boss, I told you he was too young still!" Ban said.

"Enough! None of your excuses!" He looked down, hands balled into fists, arms shaking. Bickslow snickered as Ban got yelled at.

"Ikaruga, I heard you were dead."

Smirking she said, "Yes, everyone thinking I was dead worked wonderfully." Standing with her hand on her hip, eyes glowing with hatred. Her hair no longer pink, was now blue and in pig tail braids, laying over her shoulders. She had on black leggings that stopped below her belly button with knee high, high heel boots and a low-cut red kimono top. Hips swaying sensually as she walked closer to them.

Grinning and tongue lolling out, Bickslow snickers and says, "Some guild, four people. Bossman can we please take them out and go home now?"

"Isn't he an eager one. Not even curious as to why we are here?" Ikaruga laughed, picking at her manicured nails, not giving any thought to Bickslow. Bickslow's eyes started to glow, as his muscles tensed up and mouth pulled into a sneer.

"As long as we stop you, I don't care." While Bickslow was having a go at Ikaruga, he was silently having his babies move into place for an attack. His hands balling into fists. She gave a small smirk. Evergreen crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Freed drew his sword.

"I want to know is where is the mayor's family? What do you get by holding them hostage?" Laxus asked.

She smirked, "I took them because I could. The mayor is hiding some big treasure, he says it's gone but we don't believe him. It seems he would rather protect it than save his own family." Laughing

"What would you do with that treasure? All you dark guilds are the same, no originality." Freed said.

"Bickslow now!" Laxus yelled. Bickslow had his babies attack the mage that controlled animals. He wasn't expecting the beams that hit around him and through him 10 feet into the air, while in the air the babies kept flying into him. When he hit the ground he was unconscious, bruised and had a few broken bones.

Ikaruga attacked Laxus, while the other two mages tried to run.

"Fairy bombs!-"

"Dark Ecriture, wings.-"

The two mages didn't pay attention to where they were going and ran into Freed's barrier. Evergreen and Freed caught up with the two mages and made quick work of them. Freed wrote despair and pain runes on both, making the two scream. Evergreen turned them to stone, tired of hearing them scream.

"Let's head back and assist Laxus if necessary."

"Good idea Freed." She put her glasses back on and made her wings appear, taking off towards the others.

When they got back Laxus was still fighting Ikaruga. Ikaruga had her sword and cast immense speed on herself. Slashing her sword through the air sent, she yelled "Garuda Flame!" A huge flame headed towards Laxus, burning the grass and catching a couple trees on fire. Laxus teleported before he was hit with the attack, appearing behind her. The flame getting extinguished by the pond.

"Dragon Lightning Roar!" A huge lightning bolt went barreling at her, she dodged the attack thanks to her speed spell. Eyes glaring and a feral grin on her face, she launched her second most powerful attack.

"Double Wind Slash!"

"Lightning barrier!" Her attacked bounced off the barrier and went straight towards her. Lightning was swirling around the attacks, this time she couldn't dodge both. She was thrown into the air and electrocuted. She hit the ground making a three-foot hole shaped like her. Slowly pulling herself out, her clothes were singed, and burns were visible on her arms and stomach.

She ran after him screaming sword ready to plunge into Laxus. He crouched and quickly swept his leg out knocking her down and sending the sword flying. Freed quickly wrote runes to make her immobile.

"Now, tell me where the mayor's family is." Laxus snarled.

"Never."

"Freed, use your runes on her. Maybe she will talk then." He nodded and drew his sword. He quickly wrote runes to bind her arms and legs.

"Pain. Despair. Fear." She screamed at the top of her lungs in utter terror and thrashed about. She was gasping for air, finding it hard to catch her breath from screaming. Freed stopped the ruins after a minute. Her body trembled from the intense pain, felt as if she was being stabbed repeatedly.

Laxus growled, "Tell us!"

She let out a weak laugh, "No."

Laxus looked at Freed, and he wrote the runes again making them each stronger than the first time. The pain felt as if she was being burned alive. Tears unwillingly falling from her eyes. After three minutes he stopped.

"Talk or next time the runes will be stronger, and I won't have him stop them all." Laxus's muscles were bulging as his lightning flowed over them. She just glared.

"Despair. Fear. Suffering. Pain."

"Bickslow, you and Evergreen start searching through the cave. See if the mayor's family is in there somewhere. Freed and I got this."

They nodded and took off. Once they entered, they had to walk fifty feet until the cave opened up. There were torches lit, one on each side of the entrance, and six more spread out on the walls of the cave.

Over the next thirty minutes Freed would cancel one or two of the runes, they would ask where the family was. Every time she refused to answer, he put them all back on her. Bickslow and Evergreen came back with no luck on finding the family.

Screaming she said, "Okay, I'll tell you just please stop!" Freed cancelled the runes. "They are in town, in the basement of the magic shop we damaged." She gave not wanting to feel the pain or to keep reliving a part of her past. It's something she had tried her hardest to forget and never told anyone about and never would.

"Bickslow and Evergreen, take the three mages with you and turn them in to the knights. We will be along shortly." Laxus growled. He wanted to know more about the treasure, he had a feeling it wasn't an ordinary treasure if she was seeking it.

"What is this treasure you were after. It has to be some magical item if you were willing to be seen after all this time."

She smirked, "Why not ask the mayor? Though he probably won't tell you anything either." Laxus punched her, knocking her out.

"Laxus! Enemy or not, you shouldn't have hit a woman." Freed scolded. Laxus just glared, picked her up and started to head back to town.

When they got back, Laxus dumped her in front of the knights who quickly put her in magic cancelling handcuffs. The mayor had been reunited with his family.

"Thank you, Thunder Legion, for returning my family to me safely and defeating these mages. They were adamant that some great treasure was here and that I had it."

"Is there some kind of treasure?"

"The only thing I had that could possibly be worth something is this." He pulls a red key out of his pocket.

"Laxus, it's a celestial key." Freed said.

"You know what it is? It's been in my family for years. All I know it's some magical key that contains a strong power." He hands the key to Laxus. "Here, please take it. It seems you all know what it is. I'd rather that it goes with you, rather than fall into the hands of dark mages."

The mayor gave them their reward money, and then headed back to the hotel. As much as Laxus wanted to get back to his mate, they were all wore out from the fight and it was getting to late to catch a train back.

Laxus called Lucy once they got back to the hotel. "Hey babe, how are you and the baby?"

"Hey love, we are both fine. But are you okay? Are you coming home soon? I miss you."

"We are heading back tomorrow. I miss you too. I have something for you, the mayor gave it to us. Freed says it's a celestial key." Lucy squealed, bouncing on the bed excited about getting a new friend.

"Which key is it?"

"I have no idea, it's a red key." Lucy went completely still. "Babe are you okay? What's wrong?"

Lucy was still too shocked to answer him, after a couple minutes of trying to get her attention Loki appeared on the lacrima.

"Loki? Is Lucy okay? What's wrong with my mate?"

"She is fine, just in shock. The red celestial key disappeared over one thousand years ago. It's a powerful spirit. Most celestial mages didn't have the magical strength to summon it, or the spirit found the celestial mage unworthy and wouldn't come through his gate when summoned to make a contract. He had even disappeared from the spirit realm, with only the king knowing where he went."

"Thank you, Loki. Sorry babe, I didn't mean to worry you. My mother had told me about that key. I had thought it to only be a legend."

"If anyone is worthy and strong enough, it's you mate. You should get some sleep and I will be back tomorrow."

"Okay love. I love you. Good night." She smiled, feeling better now that she knew he was okay.

"I love you too. Good night." He ended the call.

"Bossman, did you find out which key it is?"

"All I learned is it's a powerful spirit whose key disappeared over a thousand years ago. We will know more tomorrow. Let's all get some sleep so we can leave early." They all went to sleep.

 **Author's Note: To all my followers and readers! I am putting a hold on the story. I am currently working on revising it, I want to expand it and make it better for all of you! Thank you for your continued support and I hope you will enjoy the story even more when I revise it! :)**


End file.
